


Take A Chance On Me

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--> Rick takes the kids to school. He rehashes the past with his former 3 month multiple 'One night stand' as she is Judith's preschool teacher.. He then tells Abraham about why he was late for work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of 'Something To Believe In' 
> 
> I do recommend you reading that first, otherwise you could be lost in the sequel, but it's entirely up to you! :)
> 
> Hoping for feedback!
> 
> This is NOW finished. Thought about doing a couple chapters but I think this ended fairly well.

It was the beginning of _Autumn_ , five years later. Carl was starting his freshman year in high school as Judith was starting Preschool. Rick had woken up early, already showering and getting dressed in his Sheriff's uniform and walked to the living room as he saw Carl turning on cartoons for his little sister.

"Good morning, you two." Rick smiled, lovingly to his children.

"Mornin'." Carl smiled as he then went back to eating his cereal.

"You didn't get Judith her muffins?" Rick questioned.

"We're out, dad. There's barely anything in there." Carl gurgled with his mouth full.

"I'll stop by the store on my way home." 

"What are we doing about her? I'm going over to Sophia's after school.." Carl whispered about Judith who was too into her cartoon.

"Hmm. Well, guess you'll be taking her to Carol's.. She is her baby sitter." 

"Really, dad? She's 5. I'm 15, almost 16. I'm wanting to spend time with Sophia." Carl muttered, to rolling his eyes.

"And I know exactly what code you're talking in, when you say _spend time with Sophia_.." Rick narrowed his eyes on Carl.

"Dad, Carol's gon' be there. She won't let us close the door. Why are you always doing that?" 

"Doing what exactly?" Rick smiled as he put his watch on and grabbed his light jacket, putting it on.

Carl rolled his eyes as he put the bowl in the sink and grabbed his backpack then held the door open for Judith who ran out to the car.

"Can you-" Rick started saying then was cut off.

"I'll buckle her in." Carl smirked and strapped his sister in then jumped in the front seat.

"Dad! I want to sit in the front.." Judith screamed out.

"When you're over 12 years old.. but maybe not even then." Rick chuckled, admiring his perfect little girl.

Carl snorted and then buckled himself in as they headed out towards the school. As he dropped Carl off, Sophia was waiting for him.

"I love you, son."

"Me too, dad." Carl smiled and then kissed Judith bye, "I'll see you later, sissy."

"Wove you, Car!" Judith giggled.

Carl shut the door then headed into the school and Rick drove off towards Judith's preschool. Pulling into the drop off lane, he parked the car and walked around, unbuckling her as her teacher met him.

"Good morning, Judith. Good morning, Rick." She smiled sweetly.

"Morning, Ms. Raine." Rick smirked as he handed her Judith's backpack.

"Awh, someone is shy today." Ms. Raine smiled down at Judith before she tickled her.

Making Judith giggle she looked at Rick.

"She's beautiful." 

"Thank you. She takes after her mother." Rick smiled as he shut the car door.

"Well, tell her that I am very happy to have Judith in my class."

"Uh.. well... She.. she uh.." Rick stuttered as he then took a deep breath in, "She passed while giving birth to Judith." Rick muttered as he tilted his head and looked away from her teacher.

"I am so so sorry to hear that, Rick." She frowned as she gently touched his shoulder.

"Uhh, well, thank you. It's been 5 years. We're working through it. Uh, I'm late, so I've gotta go. My son and girlfriend will be picking her up in the afternoons. Just to let you know. Carl and Sophia." Rick whispered.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll be looking forward to meeting them too." Ms. Raine smiled.

Rick squatted down in front of Judith as she had a death grip on his pants.

"Baby girl, you'll be okay. Ms. Raine is very sweet and you'll have so much fun with her today and you'll make some friends, and you'll have a really good lunch, and I'll see you later tonight when daddy get's home." Rick whispered as he pushed her curly brown hair back out of her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave me, daddy" Judith began crying.

"Baby, I have to. Daddy's gotta work. You'll be with bubby and Sophia in a few hours." Rick lied to her about the last part.

Judith began hysterically crying not letting go, forcing Rick to pick her up. Rick held her tightly as he teared up and then they walked into the school. They headed down a along hallway and turned left and he walked her into her classroom.

"This is your classroom, baby." Rick soothingly whispered as he sat her down in a chair.

"Daddy.." She cried.

"I know honey, I'll see you in a few hours.." Rick smiled and then kissed her forehead, "I love you so much and I want you to try to have fun today. Can you do that for daddy?"

Judith nodded and put her head down and he walked out of the classroom and stood in the door and watched as multiple girls ran up to her and they went to play with the blocks.

"She'll be fine, Rick. I promise. She's already made some friends." Her teacher smiled at him as she stood next to him.

"I know she will be. She is my kid. She's got a heart of gold and a smile that'll sweep you off your feet." Rick smiled back at the teacher and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for getting her in your class. It means a lot to me."

"It's honestly the least I could do after helping my cousin out of going to jail." 

"Well, I knew him on a sort of personal level."

"I know all about that.."

"Know about what exactly?"

"Merle.. Kicking your ass after you and Daryl."

"I.. That was not my fault of what happened with Daryl. That was Daryl's fault. _AND_ that was also five years ago. And what he had between us.. that was before I knew that you were related to them both.." Rick sighed as he turned his attention back at Judith.

"Its already forgotten." 

"Thank you, Jordin." He repeated himself and turned on his heels as he started walking away.

"No problem, Rick." She smiled and headed into her class.

As he reached his car he sighed heavily and then headed towards the police department. As he parked his car in the Sheriff's spot and headed in, he greeted everyone then grabbed himself a cup of coffee and went to his office and Abraham walked in after him.

"You're late." Abraham smirked.

"Yeah, I know." Rick smiled back, sipping his coffee that tasted like shit and tossed his jacket on the sofa.

Abraham chuckled and gave him a cup of coffee that he always brought in for him before he sat in a chair.

"Why are you always doing that to yourself? You know the coffee here tastes like shit. Plus, you know I always bring extra." 

"Routine, I guess?"

"So.. what time today?"

"Time for what?"

"Gym, Rick?"

"Oh, right after work. Judith and Carl are going to Carol's and then after the gym, I've gotta go grocery shopping. I promised that I'd pick Carl up so they can pick out their food.." Rick rolled his eyes, "I'm telling you, they're spoiled."

"All kids are." Abraham laughed, "I bet that's why you are late.."

"Think anyone noticed?" Rick smirked and dumped the nasty coffee in a dead plant.

"Uhh, yeah, you're the Sheriff." 

"Well, Judith.. she started crying.. wouldn't let me leave her.. and so I walked her into her class." Rick smiled as he sipped the coffee Abraham brought him.

"How's she taking a liking to _Ms. Raine, Cousin of the Dixon's_ "

"Uhh, she brought that night up before I left." Rick rolled his eyes, scoffing at the immaturity of Jordin.

"Wow. Were there kids around?"

"Thankfully, no. Thankfully, she's not brought it to their attention that I got shit faced drunk and had a one night stand.. with their cousin."

"Wasn't it more than a _one night stand_.. Err, like.. 3 months of _one night stands_.." Abraham laughed as he watched Rick squirm.

Rick looked down at his feet, closing his eyes as he thought of Daryl.. No one had ever mentioned his former lovers name unless he brought the conversation up which rarely happened.


	2. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Abraham go to the gym, and then Rick goes to pick the kids..

Later that day, Rick met Abraham at the gym. As he walked in he saw Abe standing there flirting with a few girls. He shook his head and headed to the bathroom to change into his basketball shorts, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. A few moments later, he walked out and patted Abe on the back.

"Let's go, _brother_ " Rick smiled as he enjoyed cock-blocking his best friend.

Abe bit his lower lip and chuckled as he apologized to the women and followed Rick over to the treadmill. They then started the treadmill and jumped and both started out with a simple light jogging speed as part of their warm up.

"So, I was on patrol all day.. with.. Leon. Why do you do that to me?" Abe embittered as he glanced at the tall, more muscular man with his medium length black curly hair.

"I can't show favoritism, as much as I'd like to, but everyone has to take a day with Leon.. It's only fair.." Rick snorted out a light chuckle as he looked at Abe who was rolling his eyes.

"Some times, I don't even know how he even made it to being a cop, let alone.. graduating from the academy.." Abe chuckled, as he bumped the speed up. 

Rick following and bumping his up, he laughed at Abe's remark, "You know that being Sheriff mean's I can't bicker about my staff.. Why you always trying to get me to do that to Leon?"

"Cause outside of the uniforms and that building, we're buddies. I mean, we've been comin' to this shitty ass gym for 5 years now and we're still not addressing the issue that we both know that's still there." Abe pressed as he glanced around the gym.

"Just cause we're buddies, don't mean that I can talk shit about my men. They expect me to have their back and I expect everyone to have mine. And as far as the _elephant_ in the room.. it's not an issue anymore. The elephant has left the room.." Rick whispered, clearing his throat as he bumped the speed up.

"Rick, you're avoiding it.. and have been for years."

"Abraham, please. I am _not_ avoiding it.. at all. I've worked through it and my son has worked through it and we're all.. happy." Rick forced a smile, knowing that it was fake.

"Then say his name.. Say it right now.." Abraham raised an eyebrow. 

"God damn, man. You're as bad as a woman.. always pressing for answers and responses until I get pissed.." Rick sighed as he then turned the treadmill off and walked to the _squat station_ putting the appropriate weight on the bar, waiting for Abraham to follow to spot him from behind.

"Well, I know you're putting on a front.. like you always do.. Say his name!" Abraham still persisted.

Rick then remained quiet as he began to squat losing himself in thought. He knew that he'd not work through the issues with _Daryl_. The man's heart was still broken and hadn't heard a word from him. He figured 5 years ago that they would have talked things through and went back to the way that they were. Get married, live in his house, raise his children.. get rocking chairs and sit there with their children and grandchildren.. but that never happened, and will not happen. He worked his ass of raising Judith as a single father, and he wouldn't have been as successful if it weren't for Carol and Abraham. He had constantly stayed in Carl's room keeping him from crying himself to sleep which made him more depressed as a father. He did everything in his power to move on, even if it meant pushing all his feelings and thoughts so far down that he didn't feel it. 

"Woah, man. Stop.." Abraham placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Why?" Rick mumbled.

"Cause, you just did like 75 squats.." Abraham answered and helped put the bar up, and they then went to the bench press.

The _bench press_ was Abe's favorite part so he always went first. Rick stood there helping him put the weights on and then spotted the red headed man.

"Rick, talk. I can't read your mind."

"I'm not thinking of anything?" Rick countered Abe's comment

"You are.. So talk.."

"Ugh.." Rick growled out loud from the pit of his stomach.

"You know me better than that, I'm not letting go of this, because I can't sit here and watch you go another 5 years not working through this!" Abraham growled back as he kept bench pressing until he had enough and sat on the side.

"Maybe, I don't want to talk about it!" Rick raised his voice as he then replaced the weights with what was appropriate for him.

"I think that you do.. and I think that when you acknowledge those feelings and what you want to admit to.. that you.. forget the feelings, I strongly believe that you feel like if you speak what you feel that you are afraid of what people are gon' say about it!" Abe raised his voice over the loud annoying _pop_ music that someone turned on.

Rick annoyed, placed the bar back on the machine and stood up as he walked over to the radio. "Turn this stupid shit off! No one in this town listens to that shit. If you want to listen to music then turn on _country or Rock_. Take your gay shit and go listen to it somewhere else!" Rick yelled and unplugged the radio as he walked back to the bench press and began again, "What number was I on?"

"Uhh, 10?" Abe answered as he continued spotting him.

Rick closed his eyes as he counted to himself, and then heard Abraham talk more.

"Rick, look, you need to talk about it.. Keeping it in.. is just going to destroy you."

"I'm already fucking destroyed!" Rick yelled, opening his eyes and and struggled to get the weighted bar off his chest.

Abraham helped him get the bar off him and put it up as he stood there helping Rick up who was catching his breath.

"You alright?" 

Rick nodded, silently as he then stalked over to the water fountain.

"You want to call it a day. Pick up tomorrow?"

"Look, Abe, If I wanted to talk about him.. and how he fucked me and my kids.. then I would.. otherwise, please just leave it alone." Rick whispered as he enjoyed the cold water hitting his dry mouth.

"Rick, he's.. back in town.." Abe sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Excuse me?" Rick began choking on his water.

"He's.. back in town.." 

"Yeah, I heard you.."

"You just insinuated that you needed to hear it again."

"No."

"Yea."

"He's not-"

"He is.."

"Fuck.." Rick sighed, punching the wall, "Is that why you've been interrogating me all week?"

"Well, it wasn't a week per say. More like the last few days."

"How long."

"Has he been back in town?"

Rick looked at him, while searching his eyes.

"Not sure. Seen him yesterday. He smiled and I kept walking.."

"Fuck me.."

"Rick, are you.. okay?"

"I am certainly.. not okay.." Rick sighed, storming off towards the door with Abraham following with his gym bag.

"Rick!"

Rick turned back and inhaled deeply.

"Where are you goin?"

"I've got to get my kids and go grocery shopping. I'll see you at work in the morning, hell you might wanna come over tonight. I am the Sheriff." Rick groaned in agony.

"Rick, don't do something stupid."

Rick nodded, tightening his lips in a firm line as he then grabbed his bag and jumped in his car and left to go get the kids.


	3. It Takes A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and the kids go grocery shopping, when and unexpected problem happens.

Rick pulled up in front of Carol's house throwing the car in park as he then got out and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Carol answered the door.

"Hey. You're early."

"Yeah, I know." Rick sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong."

Carol looked at him and then let him walk in.

"How long have you known that _he's_ been back in town?" Rick walked in and saw that Judith was watching _Spongebob_.

"A few days now."

"And you didn't think to fuckin' tell me!" Rick quietly yelled.

"Rick, it's been 5 years. He left because.."

"Because why?"

"It doesn't matter.."

"Tell me.. why did the man that I love.. leave!"

"He left because, you walked away and gave up on him.."

"He left because _I walked away_. Real funny, coming from the man who _kept_ leaving me.. Do you know how long it took for Carl to get past that!"

"I am not the one who left you!" Carol quietly yelled back, making Rick come back to reality.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's been 5 years and I still can see the hurt darkening your eyes. I can feel your heart breaking every time you come around. You're not over him or what he did to you and the kids, and I understand.. Rick.." Carol sighed grabbing his hand in a friendly way.

"You're right.. I never got over it. I have fooled myself into thinking that I have and I haven't worked through it. Carol, I.. proposed to him. My mother gave me her blessing on her death bed.. I.. I lost the man that made me happier than I ever have been. And, I walked away because.. he.." Rick teared up as he sat at the kitchen table and Carl emerged.

"You alright Dad?" He asked.

"Yeah, get Judith and head on out to the car. I'll be out there in a moment." 

Carl stood there, knowing the look he was looking at and did as he was told anyways.

"Rick, I know. I know all of that. He was in the wrong and you were protecting your children and yourself. After Lori and everything, you went head first with no life jacket in with Daryl, and I know him and I know that he loves you and loved you more than anything.. and he left because he was so hurt that he couldn't be in the same town.." Carol sighed as she took her hands through his curly hair as he began sobbing.

"He.. is _always_ playing the victim, Carol. He didn't have to raise a newborn, become Sheriff and help clean the mess up of my 10 year old's broken heart. That kid used to sit outside for hours, waiting for him to come back and he never did. Always set and extra plate out for _him_ and never showed.." Rick exhaled, wiping his eyes.

"Why can't you say his name. Why can't you say _Daryl_?"

"Because.."

"Cause why?"

"Cause.. if I say the name, he becomes real again.."

"He's still real.. whether you say his name or not.. He's still real because.. you've not gotten over him.."

"I can't. Not yet.." Rick sighed as he stood up, hugging Carol and then headed out to his car. 

Rick got in the car, honking as he drove off, and they went to the grocery store.

"Can we get what we want?" Carl smiled.

"We can get what is needed and maybe a snack here and there." Rick forced a smile as he got Judith out of the car, and had Carl hold her hand.

As they walked in they started in the breakfast aisle. 

"Daddy!" Judith smiled real big at the _Spongebob_ cereal.

"Do you want the muffins instead?" Rick asked.

"I want both.." She smiled sweetly.

Rick nodded as he knew that he was wrapped around her finger.

"Dad, that's not fair!" Carl objected as Judith smiled, sticking her tongue out at her big brother.

"You can get you a couple things too."

"She stuck her tongue out at me." Carl told on his pesty little sister.

"Oh, come on Carl. You know she didn't do that.." Rick eyed Carl

"Seriously? She's never in trouble. She's always getting her way.."

"And she's 5. and you're 15. She's being that way because she knows that she'll get an reaction out of you. And she does get in trouble, you just don't ever see it.." Rick smiled and looked at Judith who looked innocently back at him, "That's not gon' work this time, sweetheart. You know better than sticking your tongue out at him and or anyone. It's not nice.. Next time, you're gonna get a whooping.."

"Okay daddy.." Judith stuck her bottom lip out and looked down.

"Tell him you're sorry."

"I'm sorry, bubby.." Judith mumbled as she hugged him.

"And Carl, don't question my parenting skills. There's an age difference between you two.. and punishment is a little different. Now, I'm not in the mood to deal with this.. Just pick out what you want.."

Carl sighed as he then grabbed him a box of cereal and reached for the last box of S'mores poptarts until someone reached for them at the same time.

"Hey! I had those first.." Carl lightly defended the pop tarts.

"I am so sorry, Carl pick-" Rick stopped as he saw a man with dark blue eyes, short brown/blonde hair and muscled arms with grease on him.


	4. I Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick confronts the 'Elephant' that's been suffocating him for 5 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired from Wynonna Judd's song "I Will Be"

Rick stopped mid sentence, speechless at the man who his son was arguing with.

"Daryl?" Carl whispered.

"Carl?" Daryl muttered, letting go of the pop tarts.

"Carl.." Rick sighed, pulling his son back by his shoulder.

"Daddy?" Judith said as she peeked around his leg.

"Is that.. Judith?" Daryl whispered looking at the little girl and then up at Rick, then glancing at Carl who was giving him the death glare.

"Daddy, who's that?" She whispered.

"No one, baby girl." Rick answered, "Carl, let's go. You've got homework and chores to do."

Carl stood there with his hand tightening as he dropped the cereal and pop tarts. 

"Carl!" Rick raised his voice, which did no good because he had already lunged at Daryl knocking him on his ass.

Rick instantly pulled him back away from Daryl as Carl then pushed past him, spitting on him.

"You're a coward and a piece of shit. You're a bastard and a low life! I can't believe anyone could ever love you! I hate you! I wish you-" Rick handed him Judith who always calmed his brother down and made him go to the car.

Daryl lied there on the floor holding his busted lip that was pouring blood and he managed to get up, "Kids got a great right hook."

"That's all you have to say?"

"What is there to say? I am pouring blood because your son just hit me.." Daryl mumbled as he wiped the blood off.

"You are a bastard.." Rick whispered as he bent down grabbing the food that Carl dropped, prior to punching his former fiancee.

"I am not a bastard."

"You _are_." Rick countered as he tossed the food in the cart.

"Rick.. Please.." Daryl whispered.

"No. Absolutely not. My son had a right to punch your ass. You left him! You left him and I was the one who had to clean your mess up and mend my sons broken heart! You have no idea what hell you caused when you did all that, 5 years ago!" Rick yelled in the middle of the aisle.

"I told you that I came back, and you walked away!"

"You walked away more than once and you would have kept leaving! And you showed that when you left and never came back for 5 fucking years! So yeah, you're a bastard and we're done. Nothing to talk about.."

"We're not done.." Daryl whispered.

"We are. More than done. I have Carl and Judith to think about and they're my priorities. I have no loyalty to you.. and I will _not_ allow myself to be fooled by you, once more." 

"I came back, Rick. I came back.. I came back this time.. I've changed.. and I have loved you every day since I left. I.." Daryl whispered, calmly as he watched Rick keeping his emotions in check.

"Daryl, stop.." Rick said.

"Rick.."

Rick shook his head as he looked at the man and began walking away with his cart.

"Rick Grimes!" Daryl yelled letting go of his lip. 

Rick stopped and turned on his heels, looking back at the younger man who was more attractive now then he was 5 years ago. 

"I still love you. I still want you. I still want to be with you."

"Stop.." Rick whispered.

"Why? You're gonna sit there and tell me you don't love me anymore?"

"I slept with your cousin!" Rick raised his voice.

"Jordin?"

"Yeah. I didn't know she was your cousin until it was too late.." Rick admitted

"Y'all still together?"

"Why?"

"Cause.."

"No we're not. I got Merle out of going to jail and she got Judith in her class. It's a done deal."

"Hmm"

Rick turned back around and went back to his cart.

"I'm sorry." Daryl whispered as he stood there watching the older man stand there without moving.

"Are you?" Rick whispered back as he hung his head.

"More than sorry." 

Rick shook his head and turned around, "I want to believe you, Daryl. Because of course I'm not over you and I have loved you since that night.. but.. you have caused so much heart break for me and my son and instead of being too worried about my mother, you should have ignored her and not walked away from _your_ family.. because I got her blessing, regardless, and she's been gone for a while now. But, you chose to protect yourself instead of taking a chance.." 

"I left because.. I knew you were gonna choose between me or your mom and your mom should always come first." Daryl lowered his eyes.

"Yet, did I? Did I choose my mother? She still watched my kids until her health got too bad and when she was on her death bed, she gave me her blessing.. So no, I didn't choose my mother over anyone. She will always be my mother and I will always love her, Daryl.. but the only ones that come first are my children.. and it'll always be like that."

"I don't want that to change. That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you.."

Rick walked closer to him as they were inches apart and whispered, "How can we be lovers, if we can't be friends," and then he walked back to the cart as he went and checked out. 

A few moments later, he took the groceries to the car and put them in the trunk and got in, glancing at Carl who was silently crying and looking out the window and Judith playing with a toy.

"Carl.." Rick sighed.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to get groceries, 'member? I got you guys some snacks you know, stuff and thangs.."

"I bet." Carl mouthed off.

"Look, you had every right to do that, and I am not mad.. and I'm actually very proud of you.. that right hook was awesome also, I thank you for getting your sister out of there." Rick smiled as he rubbed his son's head.

"You talked to him, didn't you."

"I did."

"And?"

"And.. what? What is it you wan' know."

"Are you getting back with him? Are you letting him back in our lives just so he can fuck things up again?"

"5 years later and I still have to remind you of your mouth? Now that is getting old.." Rick whispered.

"Daddy! Car said a _bad word_ "

"Judith, enough. Your brother and I are talking."

Judith sat back and played with her toy again.

"Are. You. Getting. Back. With. Him." Carl glared at his father.

"No." Rick sighed.

"Are. You. Letting. Him. Back. In. Our. Lives. And. Around. My. Sister?" 

"Not sure."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothin. Nothin' at all."

"Carl, you want to be treated like an adult and talk like an adult and have these grown up conversations, then let's be grown ups about it.." Rick sighed, starting the car and backed out of the parking spot and headed on home.

"I can't believe that you're even considering letting him back in our lives when he abandoned us.."

"He had no responsibility to us.." Rick defended Daryl.

"Oh my god! Dad, are you seriously doing this right now!"

"Doing what?"

"Defending his worthless ass! HE BROKE YOUR HEART AND MINE! He left us! HE LEFT ME, ALONE WITH YOU AND JUDITH! This is ridiculous! I can't believe that after everything, here he is just _waltzing_ back into our lives with a lame ass fucking apology and you buy into it! God.." Carl screamed as he started crying.

"Looks like I ain't the only one who hadn't worked through it.."

"Yeah, apparently." 

"Carl, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Whatever." Carl rolled his eyes as he then jumped out of the car, unbuckling Judith as they went inside and he called Sophia, locking his door leaving Rick alone to bring the groceries in.


	5. All Eyes On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick calls Abe, confiding in him.

Rick brought the groceries in and put them all in the kitchen. He went and put _SpongeBob_ on for Judith so he could put the groceries up. 

After he put them up he grabbed himself a beer, heading outside to call Abraham. 

"Hello?" Abe answered. 

"Hey" 

"What's going on, brother?"

"You were right man. I never worked through the break up with Daryl. I am still very much affected by it, 5 years later." Rick muttered, sipping on his beer.

"What made you-" 

"Carl punched him. Didn't think twice about it. My son punched him, bloodying his lip." Rick cut Abe off. 

"What happened?"

"We went grocery shopping. Carl started going off on someone who was taking the last box of his favorite pop tarts. I looked up and it was Daryl. We all said each others names as if we were seeing ghosts. Carl called him a bastard and started crying."

"Yall talk?"

"Yep"

"And?"

"And he apologized. Told me he still loved me and wanted to be with me."

"Then what happened?"

"Told him that I wasn't sure if I believed him. He kept saying that he came back"

"And?"

"And I told him, 'How can we be lovers, if we can't be friends."

Abe started laughing as Rick was drinking the rest of his beer.

"The hell is so funny?"

"Did ya really use a _Michael Bolton_ song?" Abe laughed more. 

"Abraham.." Rick sighed 

"I..I'm sorry. But really? Michael Bolton..?" He chuckled 

"I had heard it in the car and it seemed to fit the situation.."

Abe chuckled again, "then what happened?"

"Left him in the store.. checked out. Went out to the car, loaded the truck with the groceries and then Carl had a moment on me"

"Why?"

"Cause I talked to him"

"And?"

"And he believed that I bought into the apology and that I am going to let him back in our lives.."

"Well, are you?"

"I'm not sure"

"You either are or you're not"

"I really don't know"

"Do you want to?"

"I love him and I always will, but I don't think I can mend my son's heart again.."

"What about your heart? What if he really changed over the past 5 years?"

"And what if he didnt?"

"I.. I'm not sure, Rick.."

"Would you take that chance with two kids?"

"I probably wouldnt jump right back into it. But on the down low, I'd probably meet for drinks and get to know one another again because it has been 5 years and you've changed. There's a chance that maybe he's changed, also.."

"Carl isn't gonna go for that.."

"Are you living to please your kids or are you living to please yourself?"

Rick sighed, "both.. maybe I should start new.."

"Is that what you want?"

"No"

"Then call him."

"I don't have his number.."

"You're the sheriff and you got Jordin.."

"What if Carl does more than punch him.."

"Rick, be real here. Your son does not gave a mean bone in him. He probably acted the way he did because he was trying to protect himself and his baby sister and you.. the kids been through a lot.."

"He left"

"I know"

"He left my son when he needed him"

"Maybe yall just needed time away from each other. God works in mysterious ways."

"Fine, I will call him.."

"Good, let me know what happens.."

"Meaning?"

"Anything. I want to know what happens."

"Alright."

They stayed on the phone for a few moments. 

"Rick, you're stalling."

"No I'm not.." Rick defended himself. 

"I'm hanging up, call him" Abraham groaned and hung the phone up. 

Rick sat there, dialing Daryl's number. It rang once, twice and he then heard Daryl's low husky voice on the other end.


	6. Dark Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick talks to Daryl :)

"Hello." Daryl answered, roughly. 

Rick didn't say anything. 

"Hello?" 

Rick began breathing heavily. 

"Rick?" Daryl whispered 

"This was a mistake." Rick quietly spoke. 

"Rick, wait.." 

"What?" 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. This was a mistake.. goodbye Daryl." Rick sighed 

"Rick"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I know your breathing.."

"Bullshit"

"Okay," Daryl sighed not wanting to fight, "so, what'd ya call for?" 

"Not sure."

"Yeah you do, let me guess. Carl hates me, Judith don't know me and you talked to someone about me and that said person told you to call me"

"You're right, Carl does hate you. You abandoned him. The one person he could always talk to, left him. He sat on the front porch for days, hell even months waiting for you. He always set and extra plate out for you. You obliterated his heart. I don't see how that's forgivable." Rick lashed out. 

"Rick, I came over that night to profess my love and my loyalty to you and you broke up with me.." Daryl calmly spoke. 

"Don't do that, Damnit. Don't sit there and make this my fault. I was protecting-"

"Yourself and the kids. I know we've been through this once before."

"I wanted to raise my daughter with you. I had papers for you to sign to officially be her father. I wanted to grow old with you and spend my last dying breath with you."

Daryl listened, not saying anything. 

"I wanted to-" Rick began to softly cry. 

"Rick, I hurt you and I know that. I hurt Carl and I abandoned my role of being a father to _our_ little girl. It kills me to this very day because I wanted to be your husband as well. I thought that if I gave you time with your mother that maybe it'd give her the thought, time rather to know and accept that we loved each other and - and also so I showed up hoping we could talk it out and then you were the one that left me and you had every right to do that.." Daryl sighed..

"Where were you the last 5 years?"

"Around.. here and there."

"What does that even mean?"

"Went travelin"

"With who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Girl or guy?"

"Guy."

"Who?"

"Someone I met at the bar.."

"Did you-"

"No. It wasn't like that. Just friendship."

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"Why didn't you?" 

"I asked first." Rick mumbled. 

"Cause.. I was afraid of being rejected."

"Guess that's a valid reason."

"And you?"

"Afraid of being left again.. Same reason I am now"

"Meet me somewhere.."

"Can't. I have to get Judith to bed."

"Can't Carl do it?"

"He's doing his homework and he helps me enough with her."

"The let me come over."

"Uhm, that's not a good idea."

"Carl don't have to know until you want him to."

"There's nothing to know"

"Then meet me for drinks on Friday.."

"Maybe."

"I'll see you at _730_."

"We'll sre."

"Good night, Rick" 

"Good night, Dar."

Rick hung the phone up as he went inside, getting a Judith in bed then walked into Carl's room. 

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad."

Rick began to turn on his heels as Carl hugged him. 

"Dad, I'm sorry. I know that this hasn't been on easy on you or me and then seeing Daryl again and I am so sorry for talking to you the way I did. I just don't want you hurt again, but I will be by your side.. no matter what.." Carl sighed. 

"I really do love you, son.. and thank you. Oh, we are keeping Sophia around. She's good for you." Rick faintly smiled and went to his room closing the door as he stripped and crawled into bed, mentally exhausted.


	7. The Burning Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick meets up with Daryl :)

Friday had come quicker than expected for Rick. He hadn't talked to Daryl since Tuesday, nor even hinted on agreeing to meet him at the bar. He still hadn't found a baby sitter and didn't want to burden Carl with baby sitting her, plus Carol had to run the bar. But he called the last person he expected to need.

"Hello?"

"It's Rick"

"Yes, I know. I do have your number programmed in my phone."

"I need you, Jordin" Rick mumbled. 

"Thought we were done with that, Rick"

"Jordin, not like that. I'm supposed to meet up with Daryl tonight at the bar. Carl's going on a date with Sophia and I need someone to watch Judith."

"Alright. What time?"

"7"

"Alright" 

"Thank you"

"No problem. See you in a few hours"

"Alright"

Rick hung up the phone as he made Judith dinner then picked her out clean pajamas. 

"Daddy, I don't want those"

"What ones do you want then, Princess?"

"Elsa!"

"Judy-Bug, you wore those two nights in a row. So pick, _SpongeBob or frogs_."

"Frogs"

"Okay. We are gonna take a bath after dinner."

"Bubby going to be here?"

"Later.. he's going out with Sophia"

"Hes always with her"

"Ms. Raine is coming to watch you, though"

"Why her?"

"She's a friend of daddys"

"Who's _Darwil_?"

"Another friend of daddy's"

"Is he the one _Carwil_ hit in the store?"

Rick sighed as he took a fry off of her plate, realizing she was growing up. 

"Eat"

"Why won't you or bubbyy tell me nothing"

"Cause, you're still my baby and I'm gonna keep you as young as I can," Rick smiled, taking another fry. 

"Daddy, I'm not a baby"

"You're my baby." Rick smiled knowing it would make her mad.

"Judith, stop fighting it. I'm still dad's little boy." Carl smiled, grabbing his cellphone off the charger. 

"I want you home at 10"

"Dad.."

"10, Carl."

"We're going out to dinner, then a movie"

"What time is the movie?"

"930"

"And how are you paying for all of this?"

Carl smiled holding his hand out.

"20 enough?"

"No."

"How's 30?"

"40?"

"Why the hell you need 40 dollars for dinner and a movie?"

"You just answered your own question." 

Rick rolled his eyes knowing Carl was playing to get more money but gave it to him anyway.

"Thanks dad"

"Yep"

"Have fun"

"With what?"

"Daryl"

"Hm. 11. No later"

"I'll call you after the movie if it's over 11. Is that fine?"

"Yeah"

"Love you, dad" Carl smiled giving him a hug and then hugged Judith. 

"Love you, son"

\----

Rick had bathed and dressed Judith then dressed himself in better clothing. The two of them cuddled on the couch watching Frozen, waiting for Jordin to show up. 

15 minutes into the movie, the door bell rang and Rick went to answer it. 

"You're late.." Rick growled.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah" Rick grumbled, letting her in. 

He closed the door behind her and walked into the living room. 

"She's been fed, bathed and all that needs done is for her teeth to get brushed and to pee before bed. She can stay up tIL 845, no later. Carl will be home around 11"

"Alright"

"I love you, baby girl. Be good. Don't give her any problems when it's time for bed."

"Yes daddy"

"Bye" Rick said, hugging Judith and smild at Jordin. He pulled his keys out of his pocket as he walked to the car and headed to the bar.

\----

Rick arrived at the bar closer to 8. He put the keys in his front pocket as he stuffed his cellphone in his back pocket, walking into the bar. 

He walked in with smoke illuminating all over the bar. He looked around for Daryl not seeing him until he spotted him at the bar. 

He stalked over to the empty bar stool that was right by his former lover.

"Good evening" Rick muttered

"Thought you weren't gon show"

"Had to wait for the baby sitter."

"Well, you're here now." Daryl sweetly smiled.

"And yet, I'm here" Rick smiled, tilting his head. 

"Malt whiskey." Daryl ordered as he smiled at Rick once more.

"You remembered.." 

Daryl grinned at the older man with dark curly hair, handing him his drink as he accidently touched his hand and they locked eyes, once more.


	8. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl talk about where Daryl's truly been the last 5 years :)

Rick sat there as he felt electricity flow into him from Daryl's touch. He felt whole once more. Looking at the younger man with short dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes, all he could do was smile as he sipped on his _Malt Whiskey_. 

"I'm.. sorry. I didn't mean to." Daryl muttered, under his breath.

"Why are you sorry? It was a accident, right?" Rick smiled at how Daryl pulled back.

"And if it wasn't a accident?"

"Then.. You touched me. Not like you've not touched me before. We were together for like a year.." Rick smirked and then drank on his whiskey some more.

"What's happening here? I just.. don't want to get my hopes up and then never hear from you again." Daryl whispered as he tipped his beer back finishing it, nodding to Carol who brought him another.

"I think.. we need to get to know one another.. from the beginning. I mean, I did take a beating from Merle for you. Not my fondest moment of your brother."

"I am so sorry about him. He was honestly just protecting me.. And I'd like to start over with you and get to know Carl and Judith.."

"It'll be a long while before I let you aroud my daughter." Rick whispered.

"I get that.. I wouldn't expect nothin' less." Daryl turned his lip up into a half smile.

"So. Tell me about your traveling."

"Of all the things that we could talk about.. that's what you choose to talk about?" Daryl snorted a light chuckle.

Rick studied him, knowing that something wasn't right.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Cause, it is irrelevant." Daryl countered quickly as he gulped at his beer.

"Daryl.. what happened?"

"Nothin? Why do think somethin' happened?"

"Cause.. you ain't talking about a simple traveling with a _you simply met in a bar_."

Daryl sighed as he closed his eyes and turned to Rick.

"The guy I went traveling with.. he.." Daryl stopped, shaking his head.

"He what?"

"When we first met, I thought that there could be something more than just a friendship. He was tall, handsome, funny and sweet. He was loving and caring and was always spoiling me. When we were drunk one night, we had a talk and I told him all about you. Told him that you were my real first love that I truly gave my heart to and that I _fucked_ up big time with you and that I'd never get to raise our daughter.. When I mentioned that I was supposed to be married to you.. and raise our daughter and help with Carl.. and that we were both from _King County_... he.." Daryl stopped as he stared off to space.

"He what, Daryl?" Rick worringly asked, not sure if he really wanted the answer.

"He.. got real jealous. He went from being the guy I thought he was to the possessive type. He had tried to get me drunk and tried to fuck me.. When I eventually turned him down enough, he kept me locked in a room at the hotel. We barely went anywhere together. He kept me in this dark ass room with no air.. and he barely fed me. He cut my hair.. hense this stupid fuckin' hair cut.."

"And then what happened?" Rick whispered, gulping the rest of his whiskey as Carol filled his cup back up, eyeing each other. He knew that she knew what he was telling him, but continued to listen anyways.

"He would taunt me to get me to react to his threats and he would use you and Judith and Carl against me. He always said that eventually I'd give into him.. and when I would keep refusing.. he'd always say that he would come to _King County_ and murder you guys. Said he had it all planned out. Said he'd make you kneel with Carl next to you and-"

"And Judith.." Rick finished, gasping for his breath.

"Yeah.. And.. anyone associated with you. Told 'im that you was a cop and that you wouldn't let anything happen to them kids.."

"Ahh."

"And when I told him that.. he knocked me out black. This went on for years, Rick. That's why I never came back. I was literally held hostage."

"And.. how did you _escape_ exactly?"

Daryl shook his head, revealing that he didn't want to tell him about that part. Rick laid his hand on his shoulder, making him feel more at ease.

"Daryl, he's not here. Whoever this guy is.. he's not here and my children are safe and everyone around me is safe. This county is safe.. and you're part of this county and.. this _family_.. You're safe."

"I.. killed 'im." Daryl muttered under his breath.

"I don't think I heard you right.. What was that?" Rick whispered.

"I.. killed him.. escaped out of the rope that he bound my hands together.. and choked him til he.. died. I murdered someone.." Daryl whispered, with tears in his eyes as he looked at Rick.

Rick sat there quietly as he looked at the man who was an emotional wreck. Knowing that he'd have to do something about this.. but.. he didn't know what exactly. He couldn't take him to jail without it getting out to the counties over. He couldn't lock his former fiancee up. He couldn't do it to himself.

"Why'd you do it.?"

Daryl scoffed, "Why? If you got'a ask that, Rick.. then what was the point in tellin' ya. Or coming back."

"Why'd you do it."

"Just.. take me to jail.. Lock me up and tell them I admit to it.." Daryl whispered as he felt warm tears falling down his face.

"You're not a murderer, Dar. So, why'd you do it.." Rick whispered as he handed him a napkin.

"Cause."

Rick narrowed his eyes on him and felt his heartbreaking as he watched the man he once knew unfold in front of him, "Cause why?"

"Cause.. I didn't want a possessive crazy asshole coming back to my hometown and murder _my kids and lover_! I didn't want to be responsible for that. I didn't want y'all hurt! I didn't want anyone else that lived here to die because I fucked up, once again." Daryl cried.

Rick half smiled and let him cry as he saw Carol smile at the confession that Daryl got himself to do.


	9. I Never Told You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl share a moment together :)

Daryl sat there for a moment to compose himself as Rick sat there letting him.

"Dar.. I am not taking you to jail."

"You need to. I murdered 'im."

"To save yourself, your family and your friends.."

"I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"Not comin' back.."

"I have a feeling that if you could.. you would have." Rick smiled as he motioned for Carol to refill his cup and bring a beer for Daryl.

"I would have.. in an instant. I tried.."

"I know."

"I've changed, Rick. That situation changed me for the better. I realized what I love and who I love and who I have.. and how it feels to not have that.." Daryl whispered, fixing his eyes on Rick's baby blue eyes.

Rick faintly smiled as his stomach began turning, knotting up and he removed his hand from Daryl's shoulder.

"I.. hope you believe me." 

"What was the guy's name?"

"Not sure."

Rick bit his inner cheek as he sipped more of his whiskey until it was gone. He stood up tossing money on the counter.

"Where are you goin?" Daryl whispered.

"I have to relieve your cousin.. she's watching my kid." Rick muttered, turning on his heels and headed out the bar.

As Rick was reaching his car and pulled his keys out of his pocket, he was forcefully pushed against the car. He was turned to face the man who was seductively touching him.

"What're you doing, Dar?" Rick asked not fighting back.

"Why is my cousin watching, Judith?" Daryl whispered.

"Cause.. no one else was available.. and you know her and I have a past." Rick admitted.

"So what.. you were gon' go home to a sleeping 5 year old, Carl not there and _fuck_ my cousin?"

"Perhaps."

"And why not me?" Daryl mumbled as he was inches from Rick's lips.

"Because.. you're not you.. you're drunk.. and-"

"And.. I murdered someone to keep _my family_ safe. That's not good enough for you is it? That I murdered in cold blood for you and them kids.. and you still wan' walk away?"

"You're the one who walked away first.." Rick whispered.

"When. Are. You. Gonna. Let. That. Go!?" Daryl yelled as he was closer to Rick which his hips were pressing into the older man who leaned against the car.

"When I see that you've changed.. You've not shown me you've changed, Dar. You.. don't even know the guys name that did everything you said happened.."

Daryl stood there as the _one_ street light barely lit the parking lot up, "Dwight."

"Dwight what?" Rick asked as he resituated himself against the car.

"I don't know his last name, and that's the truth." 

Rick hid his delightful smile as he felt himself growing in his pants and saw the tears glistening down Daryl's cheek.

"I don't want to talk 'bout this no more." Daryl whispered.

Rick smirked as he wiped the tears off of Daryl's cheek, "I really got to get home.. It's past 12."

Daryl stood there, locking eyes with the older man who was gazing in his eyes.

"Daryl, you got' move" 

"Okay.." Daryl whispered, as he slowly backed away.

Rick stood there watching the young man who barely moved any. He grabbed the man by his loose shirt that fell off him and _threw_ him against his car and lustfully looked into his eyes, his breath trembling. Daryl let out a soft sigh as he breathed in the smell of the whiskey off of Rick's breath. They stood there for a moment and Rick forcfully and heatedly kissed Daryl as he forced his tongue in his heated mouth without any warning. Rick devoured Daryl in the kiss and grabbed his sides through the loose t-shirt feeling the younger man grasp onto his muscled shoulders, moaning lightly. Rick began to grind against him, teasing, and then backed away. 

"Goodnight, Dar." He breathlessly whispered.

"Good..night.." Daryl sighed as he watched the older man get into the car, driving off into the dark night.


	10. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl shows up at the police department, shocking Rick :)

Monday morning rolled around and Rick had followed in with his routine. He dropped Carl off at school then dropped Judith off at school and headed to work, arriving late once again. This morning though, Abraham was sitting in his office, waiting for him.

"Ford." Rick sternly said in his _Sheriff's tone_

"Sheriff." Abraham smiled, handing him his coffee.

"God bless you." Rick smirked.

"So.." Abe chuckled, "You use another _Michael Bolton_ song?"

"Shut up." Rick snorted, rolling his eyes as he sat at the desk.

"What happened?"

"We met for drinks. Told me some pretty dark things that happened to him the last 5 years."

"Like what?"

"I'm not getting into that with you. We met for drinks. We talked. I kissed him.. heatedly. Thought I was gon' fuck him on the back of my car for a moment." Rick chuckled, reminiscing that night.

"Oh.." Abraham raised an eyebrow as his mouth went into a _O shape_. "How did that work out for you?"

"Uhh.. Haven't talked to him. I've got a few things do dig up on someone whom is.. was.. a person of interest." Rick tried to subtly deter the situation, on which he was talking about _Dwight_.

"Ahh. Well, you meeting up with him again?"

"Uhh, probably. We have a few things to work out.. Serious stuff.. that's in no revelation to _us_.."

As Rick and Abraham were sort of talking in code even though it took Abe a few moments to catch on, there was a knock on the door.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?" Rick answered, looking at Abe.

"There's a guy here. Says it's urgent. Needs to talk to you."

"Thanks, dear. Send him back." Rick shot a look to him as confused as Abraham was.

After a few moments, Daryl arrived and stood in the doorway.

"Well, good morning.." Abraham smiled.

"Mornin'.." Daryl awkwardly smiled, as he shot a glance to Rick, biting his lower lip.

"Uhm, Abe. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Who am I on patrol with.."

"Le-" Rick stopped and saw Abraham's immediate reaction.

"Ty.." Rick changed.

"Thank you, brother." Abe smiled.

"Close the door, please." Rick smiled as he watched the red headed man walk out, closing the door, and adverted his eyes to Daryl.

"Coffee and donuts.. for the Sheriff." 

"And what did I do to get this?"

"I know what you're doing, Rick.." Daryl frowned.

"What's that?"

"I know that you're searching for 'im." He whispered, lowly.

"Who?" Rick questioned.

"Rick." Daryl squinted his eyes as he stood in front of the desk in his wrangler jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You work today?" Rick smiled.

"Stop trying to get off the subject."

"Ugh. You're so cocky and so annoying.." Rick rolled his eyes.

"I told you about that and the name because I needed you to believe me. Not for you to be searching for him and throwing red flags up in the fuckin' computer and searching him and shit. I told you that because.. because..-"

"Cause what?" Rick grabbed the coffee from Daryl's hand as he leaned against the desk, infront of Daryl.

"Forget 't." Daryl mumbled.

"What are you so afraid of, Dar?"

Daryl sighed and looked around seeing everyone watching them through the opened blinds.

Rick snorted, "You're afraid of them?" 

"It's not funny. The hells the point of closing yer door if the blinds are open?"

Rick sipped his coffee watching the younger man intently as he laughed lightly.

"Why are you laughin!"

"Cause.. I forgot that although you are so cocky and annoying, you're still very cute.."

"I'm not cute."

"Should I say.. adorable then?" Rick smirked as he lightly grazed the younger man's waist.

"Why.. are you trying to seduce me?" 

"Oh, if I was trying to _seduce_ you.. honey, you would be bent over this desk.." Rick chuckled.

"What are we doing?"

"We are.. starting fresh.. and exploring one another again.." Rick smiled, then removed his hands and walked back around the desk with his coffee, "If that's not what you want then that's fine. And I'll drop everything." 

"That's not what I said."

"Hmm." Rick rolled his eyes, tilting his head.

"What?"

"What is it that you want then?" Rick whispered.

"You know what I want."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Cause.. If you weren't wanting me too.. then you wouldn't have.."

"And.. what did I do?" Rick smirked.

Daryl stood there, trembling as he felt Rick's voice prickling down his neck to his back, all the way from behind the desk.

"You.. know what you did." Daryl muttered, breathlessly.

"I think I was drunk. Maybe you could show me." Rick bit his lower lip as he was now closer to the front of the desk again.

Daryl stood there gazing into Rick's seductive blue eyes. He watched the older man bite his bottom lip, making him throb within his pants. He gently placed his hand on Rick's neck as he gently placed his lips on the older man's, gasping as Rick immediately shoved his tongue into his mouth relishing the taste of mint tooth paste and coffee. They feverishly made out as if they were eating one anothers' face off until they both pulled away in sync.

"That's what you did." Daryl mumbled, breathlessly.

"I know." Rick smirked.

"I hate you." Daryl whispered.

"I know."

"And to answer your question, I do work today. I go to lunch at 1 only cause Merle goes at 12."

"Ah, a hour lunch for the older brother?" 

"I get a hour too." Daryl smirked.

"That's nice."

"Maybe.. I'll see you at the shop?"

"Perhaps."

Daryl smiled and leaned up to his ear, "I don't plan on eating lunch.. But only if you show up we can decide on whether we eat or I eat something else," He whispered as he then grabed the Sheriff's hardened member in his work pants that barely hid it. He then turned on his heels and headed out and Rick stood there laughing to himself and he saw everyone standing around, trying not to be obvious.

Rick rolled his eyes and went back to work as he drank his coffee and searched for the guy whom threatened Daryl.


	11. In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick meets up with Daryl for some lunch.. and other 'thangs'. :)

That morning after Daryl left, Rick had locked himself in his office digging for everything on _Dwight_. Rick ended up calling one of the few people he trusted in the office to come back there, making him close the door.

"Yes, Sheriff?"

"I need you do something for me.."

"Before or after my paperwork..?"

"Forget the paperwork for today or rather til I tell you otherwise."

"Uh, okay?"

"You gon' help me or do I need to give you more..?" Rick raised his eyebrow.

"What can I do?"

"I need you to find everything about a guy named _Dwight_."

"Do you know the last name?"

"Nope. But he was in the bar here in town, so go ask Carol what he looked like. I'm going to lunch so I need to work as fast and hard as you can."

"Why is this so important..?"

"You wanna know why I choose you over a lot of other people?"

The man shook his head.

"Cause, you never used to ask questions. Now, do it." Rick said and patted the young man's shoulder.

"You know who I am, don't you?"

"Sure do." Rick smiled.

"Is that why you.."

"I use you because you're a necessity to my office and my police department. Just like your Uncle. Speaking of which, how is Shane?"

"Not sure." 

"I'm sure he's fine, Michael. Your uncle is a survivor."

Michael nodded and went to work instantly as Rick walked out of the office building and got in his car. 

After 20 minutes of driving to the shop on the outskirts of _King County_. He got out and stalked a little ways back and met Daryl's eyes as they both smiled at one another. Rick sat outside the shop on a bench, smoking a cigarette, frequently checking his watch until Daryl sat next to him.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff Grimes."

"Afternoon, Dar." Rick smirked and flicked his cigarette.

"Surprise you still smoke." Daryl laughed lightly.

"Me too."

"So.. how's your morning been?"

"Good. Productive. Took Michael Walsh under my wing.. Shane's nephew."

"Ahh. He as sadistic as Shane?"

Rick rolled his eyes and looked around for Merle.

"He's working on a car, Rick."

"Oh. Good. So, ya wanna go get some lunch? I'm starving.."

"Hmm. What did ya have in mind?"

"Taco bell? McDonalds?" 

"Whatever you want." Daryl sweetly smiled.

"Good, I want Taco Bell."

"Glad I ain't gotta smell your ass afterwards." Daryl chuckled, standing up pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"You're driving?"

"Yeah. My truck's closer."

Rick smiled and followed him to the truck. They got in and headed to the Taco Bell that was on the outskirts as well. When they got their food, Daryl drove out to a abandoned field, parking the truck. He got out and sat in the bed of the truck as Rick climbed up next to him. 

"Well, we've never done this.." Rick smirked as he literally inhaled one of his tacos.

"First time for everything, right?"

Rick smiled as they ate in silence and making awkward glances at one another, until they finished.

"What's the time?"

Rick checked his watch, "130. We leave now, you'll make it back right in time."

"In time for what?"

"Before Merle kicks my ass again.." Rick smiled.

"Fuck Merle," Daryl whispered as he tossed the trash on the outside of the truck and pulled Rick to him.

"Daryl.." Rick chuckled.

"First time for everything, remember.."

"I ain't letting you fuck me."

"Who said anything about fucking..? And even if I did, I brought my truck for a reason."

Rick raised his eyebrow, "And what is that reason?"

Daryl smiled, pulling the lube out of his back pocket and Rick raised his mouth into a smile.

"You're pretty adamant that we were gonna have sex, weren't you?" 

"Nope, hoping." Daryl smirked and pulled Rick back into a long heated kiss not allowing him to talk anymore, "Y'know, I should have just taken you on yer desk this morning."

Rick laughed lightly against Daryl's lips and pulled him on top of him as they were lying in the bed of the tuck.

"Ya would have like that wouldn't you? I remember you being a freak.." Daryl snorted.

Rick laughed and instantly grabbed Daryl's bulge in his jeans making the younger man jump while biting his lower lip. 

"I take that as a yes." Daryl moaned and began unbuttoning Rick's uniform.

"Dar.. We can't."

"Why?" Daryl smirked and began kissing the Sheriff's neck.

"Cause.."

"Cause why..?"

"We're.."

"Not in a hurry." Daryl moaned as he then straddled the Sheriff, ripping the buttons off and began burying his tongue inside Rick's mouth making him groan in pleasure. "That's it.."

Rick reciprocated the kiss as he began undoing Daryl's jeans sliding them down over his ass, grabbing it in the process. Daryl slid his white t-shirt up, kissing down his chest to his stomach. Reaching his pants he undid the Sheriff's gun belt and the pants, allowing Rick to raise up as he slid them down freeing Rick's hardened member. 

"God, I love you," Daryl whispered as he slowly licked on the inside of Rick's thighs making the Sheriff moan.

"Ahh." Rick groaned more at the wetness of his tongue and in that moment, Daryl was right on his cock, sucking without guidance. Doing exactly what he used to do forcing Rick into bliss.

Daryl looked up at him as he was giving him head and instantly felt butterflies in his stomach right when they locked eyes, lighting that fire once more. After a few moments, Rick pulled him off of him and forced him on his knees as he grabbed the lube. He rubbed it on his member and over the younger man's entrance and slid in so easily, as if his body was still used to him. Moaning out in bliss, Daryl gasped hanging his head lowly. Rick placed his hands on his hips as he slowly moved in and out until he felt Daryl pulling him in more, taking the initiative to go deeper. He not only went deeper but went faster, groaning out his name.

"Rick.. Fuck." Daryl groaned.

"I..L-"

"I love you." Daryl whispered.

Rick kept on fucking him, ending up being able to stutter the words, "I love you." as he came instantly sending Daryl over the edge, shooting all over the bed of the truck. 

Rick pulled out slowly as he sat there while Daryl sat across from him, catching their breaths.

"Did you mean it..?" Daryl whispered.

Rick looked down at him as his uniform shirt was opened with buttons and his pants around his ankle. 

"Rick."

"Huh?" Rick answered as he looked up at Daryl.

"Did you mean it?"

"What? Loving you?"

Daryl nodded silently, as he felt like throwing up.

"I always have loved you, Dar. That won't ever change." Rick smiled as he pulled his pants up, taking his uniform shirt off.

"I'm sorry." Daryl whispered.

"For?"

"I got carried away.." He whispered, pointing at the shirt.

"Ehh, it's alright." Rick smirked and jumped off the truck as Daryl followed, pulling his own pants up and headed back into town.

"What are you gon' say to everyone?"

"Nothing? Ain't their business." Rick smirked, watching Daryl as they pulled into the shop's parking lot, then went white in the face seeing Merle.

Rick climbed out of the truck and waited for Daryl as he pulled the keys out of his back pocket and Merle had walked over them.

"What're you doing here, _Officer Friendly_."

"I'll talk to ya later, Dar." Rick smiled as he winked at the younger man. 

"Okay" Daryl smiled and walked past Merle, which made him follow.

"Daryl!" Merle hollered, "What was that?"

"That was post sex with the man that I love.." Daryl smiled and walked towards the bay and went back to work.


	12. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI catches wind of the police researching a "Dwight" and traces it back to King County, revealing that Daryl resides in King County again. Heading to his brother's house they take him into custody, leaving him hanging on why he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't think that this is like.. my best chapter yet.. but.. I'm doing the best I can. :)

It was past midnight and Rick was already sound asleep until his cellphone began ringing and he sleepily answered.

"Hello.." 

"Rick.. it's me.." Daryl mumbled into the phone.

"Dar? Why are you calling me from a correctional facility.." Rick whispered, sitting straight up.

"I.. need you to come bail me out.."

"Alright, give me a moment to get Carol over here with the kids.." Rick sighed as he climbed out of bed, throwing his boxers and jeans on and a t-shirt.

"I don't have a moment, Rick. They're coming.." Daryl muttered

"Be strong, babe. I'll be there in a moment. Where exactly are you anyways?"

"In Jasper County.."

"Why.. are you 3 counties over?" Rick groaned as he threw on his dirty socks and boots, taking his hands through his greasy hair.

"Can't we talk about that later. These calls are monitored, so unless you wan' talk in-"

"I'll turn the siren on. Be careful. Don't say nothing. Lawyer it up.. that is your answer to everything, ya hear?"

"Yeah.. and Rick, please hurry."

"I'm trying, dear."

"I love you." Daryl groaned, knowing he couldn't mask the fear in his ear. 

"I love you.."

A few quick seconds later, he had a bag packed and woke Carl up.

"Carl.. I need you to wake up.." Rick whispered.

"No.."

"Carl!" Rick shook his shoulder.

"What!?"

"I need you to call Carol. I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." Rick whispered and kissed his forehead, goodbye..

"Uhh, okay?" Carl sleepily said.

"Daryl is in trouble. Call Carol."

Rick grabbed his keys, a water, and his sunglasses for later that day and jumped in his car, calling Carol himself as he put the sirens on.

"Rick? It's after midnight, what is going on?"

"I need you to get Carl and Judith, I have to go all the way to Jasper County because of Daryl."

"What happened?"

"FBI took him into custody, and he's going to break.. I think they saw that my department was searching the guy and it tipped them off and somehow got Daryl. I don't know facts, I just.. need you to get my kids.. please." Rick pleaded.

"On my way."

"Thank you!"

As they hung up, Rick was going 80 is a 55 with the sirens on until he made it to Jasper County in less than a hour, which normally takes 2 hours. He reached JPD and ran inside.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here for Daryl Dixon." Rick used his low _Sheriff's voice_ , as he then pulled his badge out and gave it to the woman.

"Please take a seat." 

Rick growled in annoyance, turning on his feet and went to sit down. 

A few moments later, a FBI agent came out to Rick.

"Good evening. I got word that you were here for a Daryl Dixon?. I am Agent Reese. And you are?"

"I am Sheriff Grimes, from King County. I am.. personally involved with Mr. Dixon."

"Hm. King County? In what way are you involved?"

"I do not have to disclose that sort of information, Agent Reese. Now, what are you holding Mr. Dixon on?"

"I don't have to disclose that type of information." 

"We're really playing this game?" Rick groaned.

"See, we know how you two are involved. We checked all of his banking information, cell phone records and texts. Although, we cannot read texts, we are able to see whom he's talked to the most. Which is you and a Merle Dixon.. Assuming, you knew you were gon' be called in for questioning, you just made my job so much easier."

"Questioning for what?" Rick narrowed his eyes.

"See, Mr. Dixon divulged, voluntarily mind you, the state of your guys' relationship. You were together 5 years ago, for almost a year and in that time, he signed his house over to his brother, moving in with you and your two kids.. and then in that time frame, you guys broke up and y'all hadn't had any contact until the last 3 weeks.. and by the looks of things and you bring the first person that he called.. then you must know what's going on.." 

"Are you charging me with something, Agent Reese?" 

"Not yet, but I do find it very.. equivocal that we were pinged on a search of a _Dwight Anderson_ from King County.. which is where Daryl was born and raised.. and the evidence we have is very strong against him. We are.. suspecting that he murdered Mr. Anderson."

"And on what grounds are you _suspecting_ that he is the one that did it?"

"On the grounds that the search came from your computer, your log in, you're involved, and his evidence is all over the hotel room where Mr. Anderson's decaying body was found.." Agent Reese implicated.

"You do realize that I am not scared of you? I am a Sheriff.. and I know that you cannot hold me or anyone in my department.. and I am getting Mr. Dixon a lawyer. So you cannot interrogate him no longer as of this moment." Rick bucked up against the FBI agent, puffing his chest out.

"Let me ask you this, Mr. Grimes.."

Rick looked at him.

"How many murder cases have you been on? How many times have you seen a decaying body? And how many times have you actually interrogated someone, let alone had _any_ crime there in King County.."

"I demand to speak to him." Rick muttered, knowing that the agent was right.

"I need you to come clean.. Why were you and your men searching for this Dwight guy?"

"Classified." Rick countered.

"Then I am sorry, but.. I can't allow you to see him."

"I'll be back with the lawyer.."

"Looking forward to it." Agent Reese, hindered in a smile.

Rick growled under his breath as he got in his car and headed to Merle's as well as on the phone with the town lawyer.


	13. People Piss Me Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick calls the town lawyer, Dale Horvath, whom is VERY beloved. :) Rick and Merle are at one another's throats. but bonded as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found this song, "People Piss Me Off" by Matt Kennon;; and I can see it reflecting Dale when he goes to be the lawyer setting the cocky agent in place. :)

Rick immediately turns his sirens on as he speeds to Merle's house which was a hour and half away. 

"Hello?" 

"Dale, it's Rick."

"It's past 1 in the morning, Sheriff, what's so important?" Dale grumbled.

"I need you to get ready, and be on your game.. I hope you feel like messin' with the big leagues."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't technically didn't do anything." Rick admitted.

"Then.. what's the issue?"

"You're Daryl's lawyer."

"What the hell does that kid need me for now?"

"Dale, does it matter right now!?"

"Alright, where is he?" Dale snarled.

"Jasper County.." Rick winced at the moment he knew Dale was going to scream at him.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you.." 

"Are ya already there?" 

"No, going to get Merle.. fill him in."

"Good lord, what's he doing?"

"I think I know.. which.. I can't bust him.." Rick sighed, as he knew that everything was so _fucked up_ in his town and he's allowing everything to go to hell.

"I'm not sure that I really want to know.. I can only handle _one_ Dixon at a time."

"Look, I gotta go. Merle and I will meet you there, call me when you find out how much bail is.." 

"Good god. Your momma is rolling in her grave." Dale muttered, hanging up. 

Rick pulled into the older brother's house, honking the horn until Merle came out.

"The fuck, _Officer Friendly_. Ain't there some city ordinance about sound after a certain time?"

"Get your medicine. We're driving to your dealers and whom you deal to.."

"Uhm, excuse me? No we're not.." 

"We are." Rick scowled.

"Why.."

"Want to keep your brother out of a correctional facility?" Rick proffered.

Merle sighed and didn't think twice before running back into the house, grabbing his big bag of _narcotics_.

"Here's the deal, Merle. This is _under the table_. This did not happen, and if I get a whiff of you runnin' your mouth.. I will personally lock your crazy ass up. Understood?"

"You don't scare me."

"No? And here you are.. holding a bag of illegal medicines that aren't even prescribed to you. Try me. I have no problem letting Daryl know why you're sitting in a cell in the correctional facility all the way on the West Coast." 

"Let's go." Merle sighed, putting his seat belt on.

\-----

Dale arrived at the JPD in his black pant suit, grey button up shirt and his combed back and a brief case.

"Good evening, sir."

Dale held his hand up stopping her from wasting his time, "Mr. Dixon's lawyer."

"Right this way." she smiled, sweetly yet offended.

The lady showed him back to the interrogation room, as Daryl lit up in a smile, standing up.

"What did you do, son.." Dale whispered, as hugged the kid he always got out of trouble.

"I messed up this time, real bad, Dale.." Daryl sighed in the much older gentleman's arms. 

"I don't want you talking about what ever happened, I want you to write in answers and when your brother and Rick get here and we get out of here.. We will talk about everything."

"Yes, sir."

They took a seat and Dale pulled a pad of paper out.

"Are you guilty?" Dale asked.

 _yes_ Daryl wrote

"Do you have anything to help your case?"

 _I don't know_ He wrote again.

"Alright, well, we'll work on it. I don't want you saying _anything_ to anyone.. Understand?" 

"Yes. I understand, Sir."

Dale smiled, gently, as he got up grabbing the pad of paper and walked out of the interrogation room running into Agent Reese.

"Mr. Horvath is it?"

"Yes. You're Agent Reese?"

"Yes sir."

"How much is bail?" 

"I talked to the lawyer that's up throughout the night, she's coming in now to talk it over with you.."

"What's her ETA?"

"Hell if I know. I'm just detaining the accused."

"I request that he is not referred to as the accused. Innocent until proven guilty. I also, do not accept the way you treated my Sheriff tonight."

"Jesus! Are y'all like inbred or something?"

"Watch your tone.." Dale intensely looked at him.

They both stood there, glaring at each other, and the judge walked in.

"Come on you two." She demanded.

They both followed and headed into an open office.

"I need to know how much bail is for my client." Dale smiled, sweetly.

"That smile isn't going to work on me. It's 3 in the morning." She scoffed.

Agent Reese then snorted a laughter.

"I don't see anyone laughing here, Mr. Reese. I think it's the opposite. Again, it's 3 in the morning. You're the one who called me."

"M'am. I am sorry that you were called this early, but I need to know what the amount is."

"Hell, 4 grand."

"4 thousand dollars..?"

"Why are you so surprised? He murdered the guy!"

"Suspected of murder. It has not been proved that he did it. Now, Judge, I know that it is 3 in the morning, let's be reasonable here."

"Fine, 1 thousand. That's final. I'm going home and going to bed."

Agent Reese scoffed and looked at Dale who called Rick instantly.

"Bring 1 thousand dollars.." 

\-----

A hour later, Rick and Merle showed up with the money and bailed Daryl out. Rick was pacing back and forth waiting for his lover to come out of the holding area. As Daryl emerged with Dale behind him, he walked right into Rick's arms.

"I told you to put me in jail that night.." he whispered softly in Rick's ear as his lover held him tightly.

"I am not doing it. I won't. We are going to get past this, Daryl." Rick whispered and kissed him fully with tongue before Merle broke them up.

"Little brother.. why did I have to hear about this from _Officer Friendly_..?"

"I see y'all bonded?" Daryl smirked as he hugged Merle tightly.

"Somethin' like that.."

"I'm all for the bonding, but I am tired. Can we please all go home and talk about this in the morning?" Dale sighed.

"I concur.." Rick smiled as he interlaced his fingers with Daryl's and they all walked to the car.

"Drop me off at my house." Merle grunted squeezing in behind Rick as Daryl set up front.

Rick chuckled as the older brother squeezed in, sitting in Judith's car seat and they headed back towards King County, dropping Merle off and then he went on home with Daryl with him. 

As they pulled in the driveway and Rick parked the car, they went inside, locking the door. They went down the hallway to what used to be _their room_ , collapsing on the bed as the sun beamed through the windows.


	14. Lay It On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning, Rick half awake pulling Daryl closer to him in his muscular arms as he laid there breathing his lover in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for just now putting this up. I have been working like crazy here lately. :(

The following morning, Rick half awake pulling Daryl closer to him in his muscular arms as he laid there breathing his lover in as Daryl was sound asleep in his arms. After spending all night in JPD along with Rick and Merle getting the bail money, Rick didn't want to wake Daryl up that early. Rick quietly slipped out of bed, heading into his bathroom as he left the door cracked. He stripped out of the clothes he fell asleep in, tossing them in the laundry basket. He started the shower as he trimmed his beard up some. As the water warmed up, Rick slipped in letting the heated water land on him before he began washing his hair. As he finally rinsed his hair he sighed at the touch of large calloused hands wrapped around his waist.

"I was trying to let you sleep." Rick sighed as Daryl was kissing his shoulder blades.

"Wasn't asleep. Been up for a while now."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Cause I was enjoying laying in your arms that were wrapped so tight around me after you pulled me closer to you." Daryl smiled as he rubbed his hands on Rick's stomach.

"Mmm, Dar.." Rick sighed as he felt himself heating up under his own skin.

"Be mine." Daryl moaned against his skin.

Rick smiled as he interlocked his hands within Daryl's.

"Be my boyfriend." Daryl moaned as they remained under the heated water, sensually touching one another. 

"Are you only saying that because of the _thing_?"

"I'm asking you to be mine again, because I _I Love You_. It has _nothing_ to do with the possibility of going to prison."

"You're _not_ going to prison. I nor Dale will let that happen."

"Rick, they've got my DNA and they have the evidence to put me away.."

"And no matter the cost, I'll get ya out but you need to stop thinking that you're leaving me, again." Rick whispered, turning around as he placed his hands on the younger mans scruffy cheeks.

"But, Rick.." Daryl breathlessly whispered.

"But nothing.. I'll handle it." Rick smiled gently, planting his lips on Daryl's as he kissed him gently.

"How?"

"Doesn't matter. It'll be taken care of."

Daryl had gotten dressed quietly as Rick was waiting on him, drinking on his bottle of water.

"Ready?" Rick smirked.

"Well, yeah, that is why I'm standing here."

Rick sucked his teeth, "You're a smartass."

"You're the one who asked a _stupid_ question."

"You remember what happens when you're a smartass?" Rick smiled sweetly.

"Are you threatening me?" Daryl chuckled as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

Rick stepped in front of the younger man as he eyed him.

"You _eye-fucking_ me don't do nothin' to me." Daryl mumbled as he looked at the older man who was biting his lip.

"No?" Rick whispered softly as he moved closer pressing his body against the younger mans.

"You are an officer of the law, you are not allowed to go around threatening people."

Making Rick chuckle softly yet lovingly, he leaned in blowing hot air on his partners exposed neck, "I'm not an _officer_ right now."

"I'd like to make a formal complain against the Sheriff. He's very.. He's very-" Daryl laughed, then sighed at the sloppy wet kisses that Rick was leaving on his neck. The tingling feeling surged through his body, reaching his hardened member.

"Pick your words carefully," Rick warned as he began sucking on Daryl's earlobe, dragging his teeth along it.

"Fuck, Grimes, if you wanted laid you shoulda' done it before we got dressed," Daryl moaned as he was being groped.

'Who said anything about getting laid. Maybe I'm just kissing on ya because I want to and 'cause I can." Rick moaned as bucked his hips into Daryl, forcefully kissing him. Within a minute not allowing Daryl the chance to _accept_ or _decline_ his tongue that was massaging the other mans. 

They stood there grasping onto one another as they pulled each others hair forcing their tongues in their mouths. Daryl reached behind Rick as he wrapped his fingers in the older mans belt loops and the rest of his large manly hands on his ass, groping as he pulled him into him pressing their pelvic areas masking one anothers moans. They made out feverishly and romantically until they were breathless and then the phone rang.

"Don't.. please.." Daryl moaned in a whiny tone.

"I have to. Might be Carol or my kids." Rick whispered, pecking Daryl's lips as he watched him sit on the counter, legs wide open.

"Hello?" He gulped watched Daryl who was teasing Rick by grabbing his bulge in his pants.

"Y'all plan on coming over here to talk about things.. or y'all running away..?" Dale grumbled.

"On our way. Sorry. Got carried away." Rick chuckled then bit his lower lip watching Daryl who kept rubbing and grabbing himself.

"I didn't need to know that, Rick. Gosh. Just.. come on. We'll order Chinese and all of us can talk about how to proceed things." Dale sighed.

"Chinese good, babe?" Rick asked watching as Daryl who had now unbuttoned his jeans, making Rick lick his lips.

"Chinese sounds good. I want a roll though.." Daryl smirked, biting his lower lip, sticking his hand down his boxers.

"Alright Dale, sounds good. See you in a bit." Rick swallowed, hard, and then hung the phone up and walked back to Daryl pulling him instantly into a long heated kiss.

"Damn, age must be catching up to ya. I didn't do nothin.. and you're already pouncing up on me." Daryl radiated a big grin, wrapping his legs around Rick's waist.

"You're so very cruel.. ya' know that?" Rick chuckled.

Daryl shrugged as he smiled lovingly and kissed his lover gently with a bit of tongue, as he grabbed his hand and placed in over his bulge. He watched As Rick caved in, moving in closer to him with his hand moving farther down, fondling his thick hardened cock. 

"Damn.." Daryl lightly moaned into Rick's ear.

"Fuck-" Rick groaned in chuckle, as he let his lovers member escape for freedom, looking directly into Daryl's blue eyes before he rapturously kissed him with fully tongue, making them both moan.

Daryl pulled away from the erotic kiss, leaning as far back as he could on the counter and watched Rick as he slowly wrapped his moist lips around his member. Wrapping his hands gently into Rick's curly hair, holding it back out of his eyes, dropping his mouth open as he let out a light gasp feeling Rick's heated fiery tongue licking his member like a lollipop. He groaned as he felt his lips tighten around his long thick member, eliciting it until it was out of sight and felt him gag. 

"God.. bless. You learned a few new tricks while I was gone." Daryl groaned, as his mouth was still open gasping for air.

Rick raised his bright blue eyes to meet the young mans knowing that it would drive Daryl crazy. Smiling as he felt himself twitch in his mouth he drug his teeth up and down his shaft. 

"Fuck.. Rick.." Daryl moaned as he kept his eyes on Rick's.

Rick smirked and sucked harder while flicking his tongue over the tip of the hardened cock in his mouth watching Daryl start panting and releasing his hands from Rick's hair, bracing himself against the counter.

"I'm.. gon' come..!" Daryl groaned as he grabbed onto the counter so hard until his knuckles turned white.

"Mmmm" Rick managed to get out as he intensified his pleasing to his lover.

Daryl grunted as he felt his stomach tightening and released himself right into Rick's mouth. He immediately released the counter allowing his knuckles going back to normal, collapsing against the hanging cabinets. 

Rick leaned up smirking as he pulled Daryl into a breathless kiss, making his lover taste himself before he swallowed the rest and backed away. 

"That.. was.. hot.." Daryl smirked, licking his lips of the rest of his essence.

"Wanted you to taste what I taste." Rick smirked.

Daryl chuckled as he was now limp and rearranged himself before jumping off the counter, pulling the rest of his pants up, "Ya know that Dale is gon' be pissed?"

"It's your fault." Rick smiled as he grabbed his keys.

"Sure it is. No one made you suck me off." Daryl smirked, buttoning his jeans as he followed in sync behind Rick to the car.

They both got in the car, buckling up as Rick pulled out onto the road and headed on their way into King County. Daryl reached over, grabbing a hold of Rick's hand and interlocked them resting their hands on Rick's leg.


	15. When You Say Nothing At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Daryl and Dale have dinner while they discuss what to do with Daryl's case.

As the sun was setting around the black car, Rick pulled into Dale's driveway and looked at Daryl.

"What's wrong, Dar?"

"Nothin?" 

Rick looked at him with his look he always gave Carl to get the truth.

"Ugh, I hate the look. I hated it 5 years ago and I hate it now." Daryl grumbled as he took his seat belt.

"Dar." Rick whispered as he watched the younger man fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm worried. I just.. what if we go in there and talk about everything and he tells us there's nothing he can do to help me.." 

"That's not going to happen, Dar. I promise." Rick whispered as he caressed his lovers cheek. 

"Please don't promise me something that you can't determine the outcome.." Daryl softly spoke, closing his eyes at Rick's touch.

Rick had nothing to say to Daryl's comment, because he knew deep down that he couldn't keep the promise when it came down to it. He sighed heavily as he leaned over the middle console and kissed Daryl sensually with so much love that it began to over power them both. 

"Better?" Rick smiled sweetly and looked into Daryl's eyes.

"Yes." 

"Let's go eat and talk about everything." Rick smiled and climbed out of the car with Daryl following on the opposite side of the car.

Standing there a few seconds, Rick reached down interlocking his hand with Daryl's and began walking up to Dale's door, knocking. Dale opened the door allowing them both in without a word of discussion.

"Food will be here in about 15 minutes." Dale grumbled as he walked them into the kitchen, "You two want something to drink?"

"Water," Rick answered politely.

"And you kid?" Dale asked.

"Uhh, water is fine. I's guess." Daryl mumbled as he sat next to Rick, keeping his eyes lowered on the table.

Dale brought 3 waters over to the large, square oak table and grabbed all the paperwork he gathered and sat down.

"Alright, kid. Let's get this started, okay?"

"Are you.. able to help me.." Daryl whispered, locking eyes with Dale as Rick followed his look, locking eyes with Dale before they both looked back at Daryl with his voice shaking.

"Kid, I am going to do _everything_ I can. Let's just.. take it one step at a time." Dale smiled, reassuring him.

Nodding, Daryl opened his bottle of water and gulped at it as he felt Rick's rough cracked hand on his.

"So, tell me what happened." Dale sighed as he clicked his pen.

"Dwight.. he and I went travelin'.. got drunk.. told him about Rick and our kids and the love I have for them three.. and that I was wanting to come home to reconcile with my former fiancee, because after realizing the heartache I caused that entire year.. and being left alone of his front porch with no way to make things right.. I needed to come back because he was whom I wanted.." Daryl stopped, sighing as he looked down.

"And then what?" Dale mumbled as he finished writing what Daryl was saying.

"And then.. he got jealous.. tried drugging me, getting me intoxicated, trying to fuck me.. tried to get me to cave into him for sex by threatening the lives of my family and anyone associated with him.. and he beat my ass until I could barely breathe and when I would get better.. he kept making the threats and how he would do it.." Daryl choked back tears as he was effected by his choice to murder Dwight.

"And then what happened, kid?" 

Rick cleared his throat as he squeezed his lovers hand, "Tell him the truth babe."

Daryl sighed heavily feeling himself break down inside, letting the tears flow, "When he went out for whatever reason.. I don't even really remember for what, I managed to get a hand loose from one of the ropes.. I found a dull knife and managed cutting myself free. I didn't know how to get out because I knew he kept the door locked and windows.. and I.. I waited til he got back, pretending to be tied up on my knees and when he came back and his back was turned to me, I jumped him.. managed to get on top of him.. and I strangled him while screaming and crying for me to come back home to my family.. until he was dead.." Daryl cried, not caring that he was crying like a _baby_.

"And what did you do after that?"

"I went and showered, changed my clothes, grabbed my back and other clothes.. and tried cleaning up as best as I could.. and I called Merle to come get me.. and the rest is history.."

"What did Merle say?"

"Nuthin'.."

"Does he know?"

"Dale, 'course he knows. He's my brudder.. If I knew anyone that would have my back.. it would be him.."

Rick sighed and removed his hand from Daryl's, grabbing his water bottle.

"I meant that before I confided in you about the incident, Rick.." 

"Alright, well, here's the thing kid-" Dale stopped and looked at Daryl.

"This ain't good." Daryl whispered wiping his face off.

"Here's the thing.. They've got your DNA.. They've got his body.. They're gon' want you to go to court.." Dale sighed looking at Rick making sure understood.

"And then what?"

"If I can persuade the prosecution to allow you to do a polygraph test.. in other words.. you do a lie detector test and you're might not have to go to court and the trial and wait a long ass while to be tried for your innocence.. We could knock it out and be done with it. They'd have to throw everything out.." Dale explained.

"Great!" Rick smiled.

"But.."

"But?" Rick whispered as he exhaled heavily feeling like this would never end.

"But.. that is if.. he's telling the truth.. This is a huge risk. I'm not saying that he's lying.. or anything like that.. but if there is one or more slip ups on the test.. and we're basing everything on that to throw it out because we have no evidence.. and just his word.." Dale sighed as he looked at Daryl who was studying him.

"I'm telling the truth and I am sitting right 'ere!" Daryl frustratingly sighed.

"You're right.. I.. Do you understand, kid?"

Daryl nodded, "When can we do this?"

"I'll have to contact them, and see if they're willing to do it.."

"I want to know.. tonight." Daryl mumbled.

The door bell rang, Dale looked at Rick.

"Can you get the food, and I'll call them to find out..?"

Rick nodded as he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, reaching the door and paid for their food as he brought it back into the kitchen. He placed the food on the table and looked at Daryl who was staring at his feet, not blinking.

"Dar.." Rick whispered as he squatted down next to him.

"What?"

"Look at me." Rick forcefully said, knowing it would make his lover look at him.

"What.." Daryl sighed as he looked into the older man's bright blue eyes.

"Yes.." Rick said as he watched Daryl narrowing his eyes in on his.

"Yes what?" Daryl mumbled as he kept his eyes fixed on Rick's.

"I'm yours.." Rick whispered as he looked at him.

"Why? I'm a piece of shit.. A _Dixon_ is more like it.. 'ever gon' amount ta nothin.."

"Because, I love you. I love being with you. I love how big your heart is. Those blue eyes, the short hair and the long hair when it's grown out. I love how you make me laugh and smile.. When you make me feel like a teenager all over again, and I love that after 5 years.. you finally realize that we are your family.. me and the kids are your family.." Rick whispered as he looked in the man's eyes.

Daryl scoffed and tried hiding his smile.

"Uh-huh. There's nowhere to run now.." Rick smirked as he pulled Daryl into a long heated kiss until Dale approached, clearing his throat which made Rick jump back.

Rick smirked, grabbing the food out of the bag and placed it in front of all their seats as Dale finally got off the phone and they sat there, beginning to devour the food.

"So?" Daryl hunted for a answer.

"They'll do it.. Tomorrow." Dale smiled as he began to eat.

Daryl sighed with peace and joined the other two men who were eating.


	16. Your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day, Rick and Dale accompanied Daryl down to JPD for his lie detector test that he agreed to take.

The following morning, Rick had woken Daryl from sleeping soundly knowing that his lover didn't like to be woken up. Rick grabbed his slack dress pants with his grey button up shirt with his boxers and laid them on the bed as he pulled Daryl's clothes out too. He was always in charge of dressing his partner when it came to having to be dressed nice, so he pulled out his black dress slacks with a baby blue button up shirt and his dress shoes that were rarely worn and was stuffed in the closet. They both had gotten in the shower as they quickly washed themselves and their hair. When they were done washing themselves and their hair, Rick stood there gazing at his lovers body as he was trembling with fear. Rick faintly smiled as he took his fingers through Daryl's short hair listening to him gasp against his inner arm.

"You're gonna do fine, sweetheart." Rick soothed as he kissed his lover's forehead.

"I'm scared. I don't like to be put on the spot and that's exactly what this is.. I's gonna be sitting in a room.. all alone with the prosecution and trick questions and if I say something wrong.. Rick, that's it. They're hauling my ass off.. And I'll never get out to be with you.. and the kids." Daryl whispered.

"Dale will be in there with you, for that reason. The prosecution are supposed to ask you those type of questions because they want you to go away.." 

"I need you in there."

"You know that I can't be in there with you. Dale won't allow it, neither will Agent Reese nor the prosecution. But I know that you will do fine.." Rick smiled as he laid his lips softly on the swollen lips of the other man from the night before.

Daryl sighed as he welcomed the kiss feeling Rick slipping his tongue gently in his seeking mouth.

"Let's get dressed and get this over with so the kids can come back.." Rick smiled as he turned the heated water off and stepped out first tossing Daryl his towel from the back of the toilet.

A few moments after they dried off they went into the bedroom. Rick stood there slipping on his clothes quickly as he watched Daryl slowly get dressed obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"You alright?" Rick smiled, amusingly behind his lovers back.

"Nah. I ain't alright. I look like a _clown_ in these garments.." Daryl scoffed and turned around looking at Rick who was standing there dressed up, looking sexy as hell to him.

"You look very.. _sexy_. Almost sexier than coming home covered in grease.." Rick snorted a laugh as he wanted the younger man roll his eyes.

"Shut up.." Daryl smirked as he sat on the bed pulling on his dress socks and the black dress shoes. 

"Uhm, you missed a few buttons" Rick smiled as he watched Daryl stand back up.

"Well, fix it." Daryl flirtatiously winked.

Rick grinned and walked closer to him, undoing all the buttons allowing the shirt to fly open in front of him. Without even realizing it, he had his hands on Daryl's hips touching his bare skin rubbing it gently with his rough hands.

"Rick.." Daryl smiled as he gasped as the electricity flew through them.

"Hmm?" Rick lowly groaned from his throat.

Daryl smiled as he allowed the other man to do as he pleased. 

"You.. are so fucking sexy when you're dressed up like this. I can't keep my eyes off you.." Rick moaned as he was now kissing on Daryl's neck that smelled of his cologne.

"And.. you can't keep yer hands or lips off me neither." Daryl chuckled at the feel of Rick's scruff on his neck.

"You're right.. I should stop.." Rick smirked as he backed away.

"Well, I's didn't say 'hat.." Daryl slightly smiled as he bit his bottom lip.

"Well, you'll get your fair share tonight when all of this is behind us.." Rick smiled as he took his thumb over Daryl's bottom lip, making him release it.

Daryl sighed as he watched Rick re-button his shirt not missing a button and then stepped away. 

"There." Rick smiled as he achieved something.

"Whatcha' smiling at there, _Officer Friendly_ ?" 

"Jesus, when are you and Merle gon' let that go?" Rick chuckled.

"Never. 'ts adorkable.." Daryl smirked.

"Adorkable?" Rick snorted a loud laugh.

"Shut up.." 

Rick smiled and turned on his heels as they both walked to the front door as Rick grabbed his keys and gun, holstering it. 

"Let's go get this done." Rick smiled as he followed Daryl out of the door, locking it as they then headed to the car.

"Yeah." Daryl faintly smiled, realizing that this test determined his future.

\-----

About a hour and a half later after stopping for gas, cigarettes for the both of them and water they arrived at JPD. It made no sense to Rick on why they couldn't do it there in King County but apparently in Daryl's case and being with the Sheriff of the county you both lived in.. Sure it made sense but of course, Rick wasn't going to be compensated for the gas and miles on his car.

Daryl slowly got out of the car and lit a cigarette with Rick following in sync, standing next to him as they leaned against the black car.

"These things really calm you? To me it seems like they just raise my heart-rate and make it to where I can't breathe.." Rick chuckled.

"It's the nicotine that makes you addicted.. it makes you seem like it calms ya' but in reality 'ts yer brain saying that it wants the nicotine even though it really don't.." Daryl said as he exhaled a big breath of the cigarette that he had held in his lungs.

"Hm. How you feel now?" Rick faintly smiled watched the younger man standing next to him with the half cigarette in his hand and sunglasses on.

"Ehh." 

"Dar.." 

"Scared shit-less. If my heart rate gets out'a control.. 'ts gon' pick it up and they'll be thinking I's lyin'.."

"Then.. think about this while you're in there with Dale sitting there with you-" Rick stopped as he felt Daryl's lips on his own.

"Shh." Daryl murmured against his lovers lips.

Rick smiled pulling away, "When you're in there.. think about being at home in our house.. with Carl and Judith.. raising them with me.. being their other man in their life.. and maybe later on we'll be married and maybe grow our family some more.. and have beautiful grandchildren.." 

"Ain't that a nice perty picture you're painting there." Daryl smirked.

"It's not really a picture.. more like.. something that I been picturing since we've gotten back together.." 

"Hm. 'hat right?"

Rick nodded as he took a drag on the last of Daryl's cigarette tossing it to the empty spot next to them. He inhaled deeply instantly seeing Daryl's mouth open slightly. He knew for some odd reason that they were gonna have heated, sentimental sex tonight, but didn't want to spoil it for Daryl. After a few moments of holding in the harsh nicotine in his lungs, he finally let it out. They stood there staring at one another as Dale pulled up beside them.

"Boys.." Dale smiled as he crawled out of his truck with his coffee and expensive lawyer bag.

"Dale." Daryl spoke, not breaking eye contact with Rick, hiding a smile.

"Morning. Ready?" Dale asked.

"Be in there in just a moment." Rick muttered as he felt his heart beat hard against his chest. Shaking his entire chest.

"I must have interrupted something. I'll see you in 5 minutes. No later, boys."

"5 minutes, no later." Daryl whispered as he eyed Dale out of the corner of his eye.

A few short moments after Dale left them alone, Daryl slightly smirked and broke the _eye-fucking_ contest between them.

"Hmm." Rick whispered, smiling as he looked in his lover's eyes.

"Don't be _'hmming'_ me. You know that I find it.. insanely hot to see you smoking let alone holding it like you smoke on a constant level.." Daryl smiled.

"4 minutes and 30 seconds." Rick smiled, "Gon' do something about it?"

"You's getting smart with me?" Daryl smiled as he stepped closer to the tall, muscular man with bright blue eyes.

"I don't have to try to be smart. It comes naturally.." Rick flirted back with his slightly shorter blue eyed brown haired man.

Daryl shook his head as he lunged forward, pulling Rick into his arms as they looked at one another even more intently.

"Ain't this nice.. Gettin' it on in the the parking lot of a police department.." Rick uttered in lust.

"Oh, ain't gettin' it on.. yet. plus, it ain't the first time we'd done in the parking lot of a police department.." Daryl rumbled in Rick's ear, rolling his tongue ever so sexily in a low voice, feeling Rick shudder underneath him.

"Yeah.. my parking lot.. in my county.. in my police department.." Rick bucked up against him.

"You tryin' to tell me something?"

"That I'm the man of the relationship? Nah, not really." Rick smiled.

"Hmm. We'll see." Daryl smiled as he backed away.

"Time for us to go, though. Dale's standing outside." Rick nodded towards the older man on the steps of the police department.

"Damn." Daryl whispered.

"What?" Rick smiled

"I wanted to get you home, naked and fuck you every where in that house, like we used to.." 

"Can't do that now.." 

"Why not?" Daryl pouted.

"Cause.. I have a 15 year old and a 5 year old."

"Ehh, put them to bed. I'll make you be quiet." Daryl smiled.

"Ha! You've got jokes."

"I try to be. Just fer you."

"Thinkin' maybe if things really go good for us today... that you and me.. could take my munchkin's out for dinner and treat them.. and tell them the news even though.. Carl already knows.. but Carl and I had a pact after you left that me and him would tell her all about Lor when the issue came up and that's what we did. So.. for a 5 year old.. I ain't sure how to tell her that her daddy is with another guy.. Kinda weird.." Rick smiled.

"Well, I have a solution to that." Daryl chuckled.

"Let me guess, ask Carol?"

"Always. When in doubt, always.. and I mean.. _Always_ go to Carol. She's got the answer for everything!" Daryl laughed.

"Guys! It's over 5 minutes!" Dale hollered.

"Alright! Coming!" Rick yelled back and kissed Daryl as they then walked towards the entrance of the police department.

As they walked in behind Dale, the prosecution stood in front of them all.

"Is a.. Daryl Dixon here?" The lady asked.

"I's right here." Daryl muttered behind Dale who stepped to the side, revealing Daryl and Rick holding hands.

"Oh.. I thought they were both your lawyers.." The lady smiled with her cheeks turning bright red.

"No, lady. I am gay and this is my boyfriend.. Is that a problem? Do we need to get someone else to manage this test?" Rick asked with a monotone voiced.

"Absolutely not. But you understand, sir, that you aren't-"

"Lady, the name is Rick Grimes, Sheriff of King County. I am not stupid here. Let's just get down to this because I know that Daryl is innocent. I know that I ain't allowed back there and I know that our lawyer is. So, now that we have that out of the way, I'd really love for you to get this on so I can get him home with our kids and we can go out to eat and then later tonight.. I can fuck his brains out.." Rick griped as he puffed his chest out.

"Uh, I am so sorry for his out-burst, M'am. He's very protective of their kids and their relationship as they're protective of each other. Uhm, so if we can just proceed, we'd all appreciate it." Dale shot Rick a look to back the hell off and looked back at the woman.

"Sure." She smiled, sweetly, "My name is, Bridget Adams. I am the one who'll be administering the test and reading it afterwards." 

"Dale Horvath, lawyer and this is my client, Daryl Dixon."

"Right this way then." She muttered and showed them off to the back.

Rick took a seat, crossing his leg and began shaking it wondering how things were going back there.


	17. The Heart Won't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl takes the lie detector test..

Dale and Daryl were escorted to the back room with 3 other people that were lawyers and agents.

"Please, sit. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Dale answered.

"Nah." Daryl grumbled as they sat next to each other.

"Alright then. Let's start with your name. Is your name, Daryl Thomas Dixon?"

 _"Yes"_ " Daryl lowly spoke.

"Good. What is your birthday?" One Agent asked.

"Is this really necessary? Y'all have all my information in that yellow folder.." Daryl sighed.

"Daryl, just.. answer the questions. Amuse them for a moment. They're permitted to ask these questions." Dale whispered in his ear.

"Ugh. My birthday is May 23rd 1986 at 612 in the morning to my mother and father. Will Dixon and Bertie Dixon. I have a brother named, Merle Dixon. I assume y'all got that in the file of him being in and out of prison for drugs. Assuming that I am the same, and I am not. Now. What's the test there saying?" Daryl leaned in against the table eyeing each of the other people in the room as he spoke with his chest puffed out.

They agents and lawyers didn't answer Daryl's question, instead they just asked another one. "Were you beaten by your father, William T. Dixon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Says here you haven't been married. Why?"

"Are you fucking serious right now? What does that have to do with anything!?" Daryl lightly screamed as Dale was trying to calm him.

"Mr. Dixon."

"Because I am gay. I have always been with men. I have not found anyone who's sparked my interest to be married to and grow old with together."

"It says here.. you and a Rick Grimes, Sheriff of King County, were together for a year, engaged and suddenly broke up.. and you moved.."

"That's correct." 

"Why did you two break things off? What happened in the 5 years for you two to reconcile?"

"What's next Dale? They gon' ask me what position I like? If that's a question, then I like to be the one doing all the fucking while my partner is on bottom screaming my name out and begging me to stop even when they want more of my large, pulsating, thick-"

"That's enough.." Dale warned.

Daryl cleared his throat and eyed Agent Reese who was chiding a smile in the back, "We broke things off because.."

"Because why, Mr. Dixon.."

Daryl sighed heavily, "Because.. when my daughter was a newborn and my son was younger.. he sent the kids to his later mother's house for the night so we could spend time together.. and when the following day came, I had promised the night prior to go with him to pick our children up.. his late mother was not fond with him being with a man.. and or fond of me.. thought I was just a grease monkey that corrupted her son, and hell, maybe I was.. but I had walked out of the house to give them time and was gonna work things out with him that night and he left me.. and we went on our own way.. that took 5 years.."

"And what happened in those 5 years, Mr. Dixon?"

"I had met Dwight.. we went traveling around the states, some. We had gotten drunk in a hotel room. Told him everything about Rick and our children. He had wanted me to give myself to him.. fuck him, love him.. and I just couldn't. When I kept turning him down, his demeanor kept changing. He became obsessive.. crazy even.. Tied me up with rope. Left me there in the hotel for days. I had no way to use the bathroom.. Didn't eat. He kept threatening me. Saying he'd come kill my Sheriff and my children.."

"And then what happened?"

Daryl looked at Dale who nodded for him to continue.

"Man, can I have a fucking cigarette?"

"This is a non smoking facility, Mr. Dixon."

"My client wants a cigarette. I request a 15 minute recess?" Dale pressed.

"Fine, 15 minutes. I need you to make sure he doesn't skip out on this."

"Yes Sir, Agent Reese." 

A few short moments later, Daryl pushed through the doors, undoing his tie as he then stormed out the front door to Rick's car, grabbing his menthol cigarettes with Dale and Rick following.

"Daryl.." Dale yelled, lightly.

"I just.. need a moment." Daryl grumbled shaking to light his cigarette.

"Babe.." Rick whispered as he stood next to him.

"I'm tanking in there. I keep thinking about our future and what we could have.. and the questions their asking.. man it's about us and fucking like.. why we broke up and shit.. How is that.. their business? I ain't comfortable talking about yer momma when she's dead.. 'ts ain't right.. and I don't want to talk about her.. and then I know eventually they gon' be asking about you and Lori, Shane and the kids. I can't handle them bringing my fucking kids in this.. they don't know nothing.. and I don't know what to do.." Daryl screamed out in anger. 

"Dale? Are they going to be asking 'bout my late wife, best friend and my children?" Rick mumbled, turning to look at Dale.

"It's a certain possibility.. only because.. you two are together. He's said those are his kids.. your guys' kids.. and it's a possibility they're going to try to use that to break him.. I don't think that it will but I know you two and I have known this shit head for some time now and I know he gets very very heated when people inquire and talk about his family.."

Rick sighed and then stood in front of Daryl who was lighting his second cigarette, "Baby, listen to me. If they happen to ask you those type's of questions.. I am okay with you talking about the kids and my mother.. and my Lori and hell even Shane. I am not ashamed of my past and I have no regrets with my mother let alone Lori or Shane. If it weren't for Shane and him being the friend he was.. we wouldn't be together right now. He is the one whom made me realize my feelings for you.. and Lori.. Lori will always be my heart.. she was my first love and she died.. giving birth to our daughter and she genuinely liked you.. and my mother.. well, I know that she'd want me happy, regardless. Just.. You can't just storm out like that and expect this to go the way you think, dear. They think you have something to hide because you had to have a cigarette. I am going to be here.. waiting for you and I ain't going anywhere." Rick whispered as he held his lover in his arms.

"Yeah?" 

"I promise. I'll be sitting there when they release you a free man." 

"Thank you.. You hear from Merle?"

"He's being.. contained in King County."

"Uhm, why?"

"Tell ya afterwards." Rick faintly smiled then quickly got rid of it.

"What happened?"

"I.. ordered.. Abe to lock him up for the day.."

"Why?"

"I didn't need him showing up and them end up asking questions on how we bailed you out.. and him be all high on pills and tell them that he and I sold his pills.."

"Ahh." Daryl whispered, "Always needing to protect your badge.."

"Daryl Thomas.. That is not what this is about.."

"Then, TELL me what it's about.. That you locked my brother up because you was afraid that being with and around a _Dixon_ would ruin your career?"

"I had him locked up, persay, in the PD in King County because.. if he did what I knew he would do.. he'd not only land himself in prison.. but myself as well... and I have a 15 year old and a 5 year old to raise.. I did this not only for my safety, but his.. and yours.. because when you get out of this shit.. and we're in prison.. I wouldn't want to wish that on you.."

Daryl stood there, wiping his eyes in frustration, "I seriously can't believe you locked him up.."

"He's not.. _locked up_. He's.. hanging out in the PD with Abe and Ty until I call him to let him out. They're probably all eating pizzas and watching scary movies because there's nothing to do in town.." 

"Son, it's time for us to go.." Dale whispered.

"Yeah, coming.." 

"Dar.." Rick pleaded in a low whisper as he watched him flick his cigarette, giving him the _fuck you_ look that he and Merle both mastered.

"I gotta get this done."

"Daryl!"

Daryl stopped in his tracks and waited for Rick to stalk up behind him. Rick quickly wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and kissed his neck.

"He's not locked up. I swear. He's just.. being detained until we get back home.. I promise.." Rick whispered.

"You coulda told me.." Daryl mumbled.

"I was going to.. after all this.."

"I shoulda known before."

"I couldn't.."

"Why?"

"Cause.. you're already crazy about all this and worried and shit.. I didn't want you worried even more. I thought I was helping all of us out.."

"Says who? He is my brother! My heart and soul and the only one in my family I have left.."

"I know and I thought that.."

"That's it, Rick! You _thought_ for yourself.. not for me or Merle."

Rick sighed as he let go, not knowing what he did wrong but followed slowly in after the two men.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon."

Daryl turned and eyed him and then kept walking behind Dale. Rick sat there, and patiently began to wait.


	18. Goin' Out Like That

A few hours later, Rick was leaning against the wall with his ball-cap covering his eyes as he was halfway asleep. He had called Carl and Judith to check up on them and to see if Carol was doing alright with both crazy kids of his. He also made Abraham bring Merle up there to JPD for Daryl to see when he got out because he wanted to fix his relationship.

As he felt himself falling more asleep, he instantly felt someone kick his leg off of his as he had them crossed and he instantly jumped up wide awake.

"Hey there." Daryl whispered.

"Hey.." Rick wiped his eyes.

"Have a good nap?"

"Nah. Walls hard as fuck." Rick sighed.

"I see that Merle is here."

"Yeah. Had Abe and Ty bring him up here for you. Thought it was only right to have your family here.. no matter what the outcome.."

"Well, that was mighty nice of you."

"You were right. I should have told you before we came in here today. It wasn't right and I would only hope that you would have done the same for me.. and tell me before.."

"You's ain't go no siblings.."

"I know.. but I would at least hope you'd tell Abraham or Ty or even Shane.. They're like my brothers."

"Ahh, I see."

"So. How'd it go?" Rick smiled as he turned his ball-cap the other way.

"Good. Dale is a miracle worker. So.. I think that means you owe me a lot of promises that I told you not to make.." Daryl smirked as he eyed him from above.

"Well, seems like I can keep my promises." Rick grinned, standing up and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah yeah.. I know. You can't even begin to think of me not being here.."

"Shut up.. let's go." Rick smiled as they walked out of the police department and let go of Daryl as he ran up to Merle and hugged him.. Damn near jumping in his older brother's arms.

A few long moments later, everyone had left and it was just Rick and Daryl walking to his car and Rick had slowed down behind Daryl, making Daryl turn back around.

"Rick? The hell? Thought we was going to go get the kids.. and have dinner and spend the evening with them."

Rick didn't speak. He felt himself tearing up with happiness and just gazed into the other man's eyes.

"Rick?" Daryl whispered as he was leaning against the car.

Rick opened his mouth, trying to speak and there weren't any words that would come out. He tried.. until he found himself leaning against the younger man feeling the warm tears fall down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say that he loved his partner, but was just so overwhelmed. He was leaning against Daryl with the instant feeling of his lover putting his hands around his waist and holding him. 

"Hey.. I'm here.. I told you Dixon's don't stay away long." Daryl smiled, trying to crack a joke.

"That's not funny. I just.. have been keeping it together for you and I haven't been able to-"

In that one moment, Daryl pulled his _Sheriff_ into him as he plundered his lips and tongue right into Rick as he overpowered him. They stayed like that for what it felt like centuries until Daryl pulled away leaving _his man_ breathless. 

"How about.. we's go get our kids and order some pizza.. and some Pepsi with some beers.. and watch a movie.. or two.. and then when they go to bed, we slip into.. our bedroom and.. we's spend.. _adult time_ together.." Daryl smirked with lustful eyes.

Making Rick smile like a kid in a candy store he kissed Daryl head on as he then quickly ran to his side of the car and sped off with no seat belts and the sirens on. 

\----

About a hour and a half later, Rick and Daryl picked the kids up from Carol's and they stopped at the Dollar General that was down the road by the house to grab the Pepsi. On their way home, Daryl ordered his medium supreme pizza as the _Grime's Family_ all agreed on pepperoni. As they finally reached the house, Daryl helped Judith out of her car-seat even though she was still reluctant of him being around, she let him help her. 

"Come on, baby girl. Let's go. It's chilly out here." Rick smiled as he picked her up, putting her on his shoulders.

"What movie we watchin', dad?" Carl asked as he got the door unlocked for his family.

"Hm. Well, what do you want to watch?"

"Don't matter. I know we won't watch it. Might as well let sis pick it." Carl sighed.

"Oh?" Daryl smiled at how loving Carl had become of Judith in the 5 years he missed.

"Frozen!" Judith squealed.

"Oh god. Just cause I said for you to choose didn't mean for you to choose _that_ particular movie.." Carl groaned.

"Well, what do you want to watch?" Daryl smiled over at the teenager.

"Wrong Turn." 

"Uh, no. Not suitable for Judith." Rick eyed Carl.

"Well then hell, I don't know. I'm content with eating pizza and playing my game."

"It's family night.." 

"Darwil is part of our family?" Judith whispered up at Carl.

"Has been for a long while.. You just don't remember him." Carl smiled at Daryl who was scared to make himself at home.

"Oh." Judith smiled.

"I say.. let's watch.. Frozen.. Give the girl the night to have her way.." Daryl sided with Judith making her really happy.

"She always gets her way, Daryl." Carl rolled his eyes, "She's the baby of the family. She has the old man wrapped around his finger." 

"Well, I'm the princess." Judith teased.

"Yeah, Prince-ASS!" Carl joked as he felt her hit him in the leg.

"Rick, is there anything specific you'd like to watch?" Daryl asked, eyeing the older man who brought them both a beer.

"Hm. Well, There's Cars, Finding Nemo, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, The Spongebob Movie.. The cartoon list goes on and on.. The adult movies such as what Carl want's to watch.. will have to wait for another night... It's Disney night tonight.. Unfortunately."

Judith squirmed out of Carl's grasp and went over to the bookshelf as she looked through the movies.

"Sis, you can't even read.. Do you even know what movie you're picking out?" Carl smiled as he got up off the couch to help her.

"He's very.. protective and loving to her.. it's nice to see that.." Daryl whispered, holding Rick's hand.

"He's the big brother and had immediately got into that role probably a few weeks after everything that happened between us. He doesn't let anyone fuck with his little sister and makes it known that he's the only one that can mess with her, giving her a hard time and all that. He's grown into a loving and caring.. and all around.. wonderful young boy." Rick smiled as he watched the two kids.

"We can't decide, dad." Carl groaned as he had Judith sitting in his lap.

"Well, you know my way to decide things.." Rick chuckled.

Carl rolled his eyes and did _Eeny Meeny Miney Moe_ with the movies until Judith pulled the one out.

"What did it land on.." Daryl smiled as he squatted down to Judith's level.

"Babe.." Carl mumbled.

"Well, is there something better?" Rick whispered.

"Harry Potter. Normally makes her fall asleep."

"Ya want Harry Potter?" Rick smiled.

Judith shook her head _no_. Rick had turn the low light on in the kitchen and gave Carl the money for the pizza who was more interested in talking to Sophia than the movie. Rick and Daryl cuddled on the couch as Judith then grabbed her Frozen blanket and crawled up in-between them. A few moments later, Rick and Daryl caught each others eye.

"Still think it's a _perty_ picture?" Rick whispered.

"Nah, this is better than a picture.." Daryl smiled and turned his head watching their oldest go get the pizza from the door.


End file.
